Tell me princess, when did you last let your heart decide?
by Shinobuffo
Summary: [Previously called "PROTECTING YOUR HEART"] Clarke is a bodyguard. She's been assigned to guard the seemingly rich hot shot, Bellamy. They are at odds at first. But when Bellamy's layers slowly but surely get stripped one by one, Clarke can't help but feel that there is more than meets the eye. 4 U who like Nikita, TVD, Dominion. It's a Bellarke story, but not boring, that's 4 sure
1. Chapter I

** Before you start, three things: **  
**- This is a modern Bellarke AU fanfic. **  
**- This is my very first fanfic, like ever.  
- I do not own anything. Sadly.**

**Now, this story is simply, it is a story about a rich boy and his bodyguard. To elaborate, Clarke is a bodyguard. A hell of a good one too. She has been assigned to guard the seemingly rich hot shot, Bellamy. They are at odds at first. But when Bellamy's layers slowly but surely get stripped one by one, Clarke cannot help but feel that there is more than meets the eye. This is not just another bodyguard story. It is BADASS personified, romance is just a nice diversion. Ladies and Gents, time to fasten your seat belts - cause it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

* * *

"Right, everyone's in position? Spacewalker?"

"Aye."

"Locksmith?"

"Right here."

"Slayer?"

"…"

"Raven?"

"I'm here. Spacewalker here thinks he…"

"Goggles?"

"Roger!"

"Ok. Let's move."

"Wait, what about you Bellamy?"

"…"

"Hey, let's get this over with; I have an appointment at the hairdresser in about an hour."

"No one asked for these stupid names, Space. Walker. "

"Enough, focus. It's time."

* * *

"Aw, man that was awesome."

"Well, dammit, she cancelled on me."

"Who?"

"My hairdresser, Goggles. Sometimes I wonder if I didn't misname you or something. For a guy who always wears googles, you are pretty blind."

"That's because he only has eyes for a certain brunette."

"Hey, that's not fair, Monty. And watch it, Bellamy is still within hearing distance. Unless you wanna part with me bro, I suggest you keep it shut."

Idiots. But they were his idiots. Jasper's one sided crush on his kid sister Octavia was nothing new to him. The kid could not hide his emotions for the sake of his life. Speaking of O, their relationship was nothing to brag about. It is regretful but considering the circumstances, it would be a miracle of sort to even call it a relationship. Octavia, hated him. No matter what anybody said, it was nothing like those lovely, tight, I've-got-your-back kind of relationships or whatever Disney has been depicting. It was rough. They share blood. Half anyway. Yet, it was hard thinking about their frosty exchanges now and then.

Enough, about O, he did not have time for this. For now, the team had somehow made it. It was their second OP and things could have run smoother. He would need to work on that. The team dynamics had not changed since the time in school, but Finn – or Spacewalker, as he likes to call him nowadays, had gotten way too vain, even for him. Bellamy did not understand why he was determined to keep that long wayward hair. It was clearly a distraction in missions. Oh well, Bellamy had bigger issues at hand.  
His car finally pulled in front of the club. Time to shine, he thought with a sigh.

* * *

· Bellamy Blake.

· Age 25.

· Height: 5 '11"

· Characteristics: Black locks, dark eyes, freckles.

· Son of the one and only Secretary of Homeland Security, Robert Blake.

· Ranked within top ten last year as most desirable bachelors under the age of 30.

_Handsome_ and _rich,_ huh?  
No wonder many women wanted him. Clarke could not ignore that he was in fact a very attractive man. A bit problematic, but he should not be a problem. She went on reading the rest of his file.  
So, he _IS_ a princeling. A real life Cinderella it seemed. According to this, he was actually born by a woman named Aurora, who has previously been a maid at the Blake mansion. That is, before she disappeared, only to be found years later as a stripper named Candy with a 12 years old Bellamy. _Interesting_, Clarke thought. So there is more to you than meets the eye, Mr. Bellamy Blake. Oh, the Blakes were famous enough, long family history – all serving the country. At least , until Bellamy Blake happened. After being released from the tight confinement of one of the country's most esteemed boarding schools, the dude went and lost it. He is recognized more for his hot models dates and drinking habits. In other words, just another rich millionaire having no life aspirations whatsoever.  
Clarification, no aspirations besides fooling around and getting wasted, Clarke thought with a sigh. Some kids do have it nice, do they not? Either way, this was her new assignment, and like the ones before she'll do her job. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

"What, did you just say?" Bellamy was at his wits end. He had been arguing with his father for a good 40 minutes. His father could be rather headstrong at times. He guessed, that is where he got it from. _Father. _He was still not used to the idea that this man, Robert Blake, head secretary of homeland securities was his father. They had almost nothing in common. Looking back, Bellamy always had a hard time coping with being his son. Not that he was complaining, life here was much better than what he had back with his mother. Yet, there was something missing. Sure, life with his mother was harsh, poverty tended to change people.

He remembered Aurora as she was back then, much more loving and warm. But with time, this changed. Candy emerged and everyday was a constant struggle. She became bitter. Blamed her life on him, if she only had not decided to keep him, her life would have turned out different. Or so, she kept telling herself. And Bellamy understood, young as he was, he understood. That is why he did not hesitate when men in black suits came and wanted to take him to his father. A quick goodbye and promise that his mom would never have to work a day for the rest of her life, in exchange to cutting all ties with her only son was a cheap price. At least that is what he has been telling himself all this time. Some years ago, he heard that she met someone and has a life of her own.

Once again, he took a long look at his father. They were of similar build, both tall with broad shoulders and dark locks. Though, his father showed signs of aging with the greys specks here and there. And the freckles. Yes, the freckles, definitely a Blake trait.  
His father, being who he was, did not have a lot of time to bond with his long lost son. In fact, he had a family of his own. A wife, Diana and a cute, though perhaps spoiled daughter, Octavia. When it was clear that an addition to the family was hard to accept, Bellamy was sent to boarding school. He was never bitter about it. It was hard moving from one place to another, not to mention the Blakes. The family was very conservative and held certain standards. He, the son of a stripper did not fit in. Besides, he was more or less grateful. At school he met his best friend, Finn. And then Raven, followed by Monty who was never long apart from his buddy Jasper. That is where they all bonded.  
Yet, as a result, Bellamy and his father had a complicated relationship.

Both father and son stood and stared at each other for a good measure. It was Robert who broke the silence first.

"I know very well that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. But you must understand, this is necessary."

"But why do I need a babysitter all of a sudden? I have been doing fine all these years since I left school. Never once have I had to walk around with a shadow 24/7. This is ridiculous. Or is there something you are not telling me? Has something happened?" Bellamy asked seriously.

"No, nothing happened, but it has become some sort of trend, has it not. What was her name again? Kar..Kad.."

"Kardashian" Bellamy offered.

"Kardashian. You and her are practically on all tabloids and I believe all those buffs in black suits are more than just decorations, Bell. "

_Bell, _his father was trying to goad him into agreeing by using his mother's nickname for him.

"Alright. Fine. When do I meet him?" Bellamy sighed.

"Well, about that. You know I only hire the best of the best right?"

This is odd. His father seemed, nervous?

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Her name is Clarke Griffin and she is…" before he managed to finish his sentence, Bellamy was already at it.

"Wait, are you kidding me? You are hiring a **GIRL** to babysit me. Like this shit is not humiliating enough. I am getting my ass covered by some random chick." he spat out.

"Glad to be held of such high esteem by you, Mr. Blake." Clarke said as she entered the room.

"I hope you don't mind, Mr. Secretary, your assistant let me in."

Now what? Bellamy thought as he turned around. Whatever he was expecting, she was not it. No, she was something completely different. _She_ is going to be a problem, he thought as he looked into her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are cake **


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter Notes**

I'm going to keep this short, hopefully.

I just wanted to **_thank you_** guys for leaving your thoughts on the story, I had not expected that it would get this much love. I wrote this story simply because I needed a bodyguard story to satisfy my weird fantasies. Please, do continue to feed me reviews as they are the only means for me to understand what it is you guys want so I can improve and serve some excellent fan service.

On another note, you might have noticed that I've changed the title.  
I've always been a sucker for Aladdin, Disney…you know the drill. I felt that the phrase _**tell me princess, when did you last let your heart decide**, _was something our dear Bellamy would say to Clarke. No matter how much we love her, she does tend to over analyze don't you think?

As for people who are worried about whenever Bellamy is alive or not on the show, I'll bet 10 chapters worth, that he is. There are evidence, like Bob's tweet about cutting his hair in between season and the producer threatening to replace him. I just wanted to let that out.

Till next time my dear readers, you don't know how much courage you give me by simply stalking me. And remember, **_reviews are cake_**, please feed me more – I have a rather high sugar intolerance if I may say so myself.

* * *

**Chapter II**

"I hope you don't mind Mr. Secretary, your assistant let me in."

There were two males in the room. The older one she recognized as Mr. Secretary and the younger one, who looked just the same, might she add, must be her problematic assignment. She walked straight into the room and saluted in the fashion she has been trained to do the moment she decided on this path. She kept her eyes straight only to have a nagging feeling that someone was scrutinizing her. And she turned her head just a fraction and stared right into the dark eyes of Bellamy Blake. What she saw startled her. After years of training she had managed to school her facial reaction and keep it bland. But his eyes were hard to take in. After reading his file and considered what has been written about him, she did not expect such steel in his eyes. They were of … not some rich spoiled bachelor. More like, the eyes of someone who has been through hell but was not afraid for some more. _Come and get me_, is what they were telling her.

Steeling herself and parting her legs a bit, she challenged him with an icy look and waited. He turned to look at his father and then looked at her again, only this time his expression was completely different. He even gave her full length body scan, without even attempting to hide it and smirked. _Hmph,_ Clarke thought, maybe he is just a fool after all. She reminded herself to never let her guard down. Rich boy or not, she needed to focus on getting her job done.

"Ah, Miss Griffin. I'm sorry on the behalf of my son. He may be 25, but he certainly doesn't act his age. Which is why you are here. I understand you have been in this business for nearly six years, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Though, I'm surprised to see that you are so young. "

"I'm 21, sir. And to be blunt sir, age should not be a measure of credibility. That is, following your son's example, sir. "Clarke gulped. _Shit_. She literally just been here for less than five minutes and has already messed up.

"That much is very true, Miss Griffin. Kane did a good job, didn't he?"

_Kane. _A good man. Despite everything, he was the closest thing she had to a father. Clarke's childhood, not much unlike Bellamy, not that either she or him would ever know, was not an exact dance on roses. Already at the age of 4, Abby, her mother died leaving Clarke all alone in the world. Her father had died before she was born and she was thus thrown into the system. There was a lot of moving around from foster family to foster family. Those were rather chaotic and grim years. She rather not recall them. It was not until she was 8 when Kane had found her. He had claimed to be a good friend of her father and decided to take her under his wings. With nothing to look back at, she soon adjusted to the brusque man. At first he only wanted to teach her some basic maneuvers, considering she was a girl and thought it would be good for her to able to take care of herself. As a retired agent of sort, Clarke never managed to wring the past out of him, he soon realized her potential and decided to take her training to the next level. She owed the man. He may not have been warm and loving as other fathers, but he took care of her in his own way. And he had taught her everything she now knew. Heck, even this job had been his doing.

"Yes, I believe so, sir."

"Right, we all know why you are here. Nevermind the introductions and get on with the specifics. My son here, though he may be an ass, being my son makes him a target. And I want _you _to protect him from any potential harm. You will of course gain full access to the house and have the backup of the security team assigned here. Now is there anything you would like to ask me?"

"No, sir. Everything is crystal clear."

"Good, my assistant will hand you all the details and Maria here will help you to get settled. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, Miss Griffin."

And with that, Clarke knew it was her cue to leave the room. During the entire exchange, Bellamy Blake had not said a word. In fact, he looked rather bored. Well, that is tomorrow's problem. She followed the maid named Maria down a corridor and up a giant staircase. Geez, this mansion was huge, she noted to herself to remember the layout before tuning in for the rest of the day. Maria showed her into a rather spacious chamber. Which probably was the understatement of the year. The room, _rooms_, a reception area, bedchamber with an en suit bathroom and a walk-in closet (as if she will ever get to use that) were altogether probably bigger than her apartment, no scratch that. Bigger than her entire floor. She was glad the interior was the typical standard hotel type without any excess flare. Though, she could not miss the fancy material and the beautiful wood art along her bedframe. With a sigh she kicked of her shoes and threw the contents of her bag onto the bed. First off, memorize all the faces of the staff. Second, she needed to call that assistant for some blueprints of the mansion and then….

* * *

_Clarke Griffin. _Not at all what he had expected. Instead of some androgynous woman that he had imagined, this girl, because surely she cannot be that old, tiny as she was had met his gaze head on without even as much as a flinch. She got some balls that he credits her for.  
21 years old, huh, barely legal so to say, Bellamy thought for himself. Alright, time to put on the mask. If she noticed that he deliberately scanned her figure she made no notice of it. _Interesting_, was all he could think off. He was right, she was not going to be easy. He wondered who this Kane person could be earning to be praised by his father. Who is this woman? 6 years as a bodyguard was not a job for a girl, she must be good then. Before he knew it, she had been dismissed and he was yet again alone with his father.

"What do you think?" his father asked curiously.

"Well, she's pretty enough. Though I have a hard time believing she's up for the job. She's rather small, don't you think?"

"Do not let your eyes fool you, Bellamy. You, if anyone, should know that."

"Yes, I know darn well. It's rather exhausting being popular, did you know that?"

"Off with you. You have to be extra careful; I don't know how much I have to stress this. But Clarke cannot know of your other activities, is that understood?"

So now he is all business, huh? _Figures_. He does not really know Bellamy, not really. Oh well, let the game begin then.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

And with that Bellamy had been dismissed by his father.  
_Clarke Griffin, what am I to do with you?_ Bellamy could not rid himself of the image of a pair of ice cold blue eyes glaring at him throughout the night.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"So you are Bellamy's new bodyguard, correct?" asked Octavia.

Octavia had strolled down to breakfast today, though she usually wakes up too late to be part of the morning ritual, she had heard of their new guest, scratch that, new "babysitter" and wanted to see the person in question for herself. Her father could not make it today either, which was to no one's surprise. Octavia could count on her fingers the amount of times he had actually made it to breakfast. Not that she cared.

Back to the reason for her early rise. Clarke Griffin was not at all what she had expected. Hell, the girl looked to be her own age. What is she doing in that kind of business? All her and Bellamy's previous "babysitters" had mostly been men and they were big. Like BIG. This girl, this Clarke, was probably just a bit taller than herself and weirdest of all, she was pretty. Like ridiculous pretty. Petite blonde woman, with eyes so starling blue – she must be able to enchant every male with just one look. Despite her profession, she didn't see any scars. She must either be new at this or she can kick some serious balls, Octavia thought as she continued to eye the blonde.

"Yes, miss. " Clarke's reply would have made Kane proud. There was no hint of the discomfort she was feeling after being scrutinized by another Blake. What was wrong with them, openly challenging people?

"Oh, please call me Octavia. This whole miss business makes me feel old. Which reminds me, how old are you, Clarke?"

"21, _Octavia_." Clarke emphasized her name with only a hint of irritation.

"Great, we are of similar age, or rather you are 2 years older, but I am sure we are going to have a great time together. My brother can be an ass half the time, but do ignore him. He did not have the proper upbringing, unlike the rest of us." The bitterness of her voice was unmistakable. Clearly there was bad blood between the siblings, Clarke noted. The girl certainly was beautiful, and though she might not have been tall, she was lean and seemed very agile. Her hair fell like a straight curtain of golden brown mane and just like Clarke she had blue eyes. However, Clarke knew people tended to shy from her eyes due to her piercing look, while Octavia's must have had the opposite effect. Her shade of blue was so warm and Clarke felt like there was a lot of mischief in her look. Before she could dwell on the difference any further, the devil himself decided to make his entrance.

"Good morning, Diana. Good morning, O, and good morning, _Clarke_. "Bellamy ended with a smirk.

"How are all my favorite girls feeling today?" he asked, as he took a large bite of an apple he just picked up.

The room suddenly sparked with tension. Octavia was the first to break from it.

"_Dandy_. "was all she said. You could literally hear the sarcasm dripping on each letter. Not much love there, no

"But now that you are here, why you don't tell us what you did _this time_, to earn another "_babysitter_" and the exclusive type at that. I heard Clarke here is your new shadow?" Octavia asked with faked innocence.

Bellamy stopped chewing his apple. Swallowed. He then burst into a smile. Though the smile never reached his eyes, Clarke noted.

"You mean this gorgeous woman besides me? "as Bellamy said this he laid his arm around Clarke's waist in an attempt to look intimate. Well, he tried. Clarke's reflexes kicked in and before she knew it, Bellamy was on the floor. His arm was twisted around his back and Clarke's knee was pushing into it. The apple now rolling the floor was the only sound that could be heard in the room. The deafening silence ended when Bellamy started to cry out in pain.

Suddenly, the room was filled with Octavia's laughing voice. Clarke was so startled that she dropped Bellamy's arm like it was the plague and rose and assumed her previous position.  
Bellamy stood up slowly and flexed his arm while giving Clarke a funny look and marveling at Octavia's genuine laughter.

"A wonderful show." Diana said a bit too strong.

"Octavia, I believe breakfast is finished. Time to get dressed, we have an important lunch meeting with the Murphy's."

And with that, Diana left the room followed by a barely contained Octavia. Diana, Clarke thought for herself. The woman had barely said anything during the entire breakfast. Her perfect exterior matched her cold eyes perfectly. She had barely acknowledged Clarke's existence all along. And this woman was the Mrs. Blake, head of the house and Bellamy Blake's stepmother. Clarke hoped she would continue to ignore Clarke's existence, though Blake's constant taunts did anything but put the her in the center of the attention. Letting out a loud sigh, she needed to make this right. It was her first day, she could not afford to make anymore enemies.

"I'm sorry…" Clarke started.

Bellamy just waved with his hand stopping her.

"About what? Careful there, _princess, _if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're warming up to me." And with that he left with another smug expression on his face.

Clarke was struck dead. _Princess. _She had not heard that name since… Clarke shook her head. This was not the time to be thinking about the past. She took a deep breath and started to follow the bachelor of the year, or whatever he was.

* * *

"…My brother can be an ass half the time, but do ignore him. He did not have the proper upbringing unlike the rest of us."

He was waiting just outside the dining room doors, when he heard Octavia speaking fondly of him _again_. Before he could think, he was already halfway into the room. There they were, the women of his life. Well, the women that hated him to some degree.

He finally set his eyes on her. Today she was wearing all black, and those black jeans must have been made just for her. They certainly did their job at showing off her lean, yet curvy body. He was just wondering what she could possibly hide in those boots, when she suddenly looked up at him. There they were again. Those eyes that had haunted him the entire night. The blue was so cold and he suddenly thought of the newest Disney hit, Frozen. What a coincidence, here he had a blonde in an oversized braid too.

Meanwhile, Octavia was having her bratty rant, again. He suddenly felt the urge to spice things up a bit and started to edge near Clarke. After his smartass remark he tried to take Clarke by surprise, but failed miserably. Instead he got his ass beaten. Right there, in front of the women he needed to impress the most and the household staff. Well, this morning could not have started off any better. _Dang_, the girl knew her stuff. His arm felt like it had been dislocated. Fine an exaggeration, but Bellamy told himself to never take Clarke by surprise again. Today he got lucky. Next time, he probably not.

He could not help it, but he couldn't erase the image of Clarke as Elsa and the word _princess _just kind of slipped out of him before he could take it back. Judging by the look of her face, he knew that he finally was onto something, so he left the dining room and did not wait for her to follow.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

I just wanted to say **thank you** for all the love.

I know this chapter is short, but please bear with me. The next chapter is being written as we speak, it should be up in a couple of days.

As for Elsa, I just had to do an OUAT. It suited to story so I thought, why not?

Do stay tuned for the next chapter. And as always - **Reviews are cake.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

It had gone three weeks since Bellamy Blake had taken over her entire life. This is the first time Clarke had signed up for a 24/7 assignment, but Kane had insisted. Someday, she promised herself to figure out just who Kane had been and what his relationship with Mr. Secretary was. Meanwhile, it has been a somewhat exhausting business being Blake's shadow. Those magazines were not joking when they highlighted the man's private life. Right at this moment, Clarke was urging the gates to the mansion to open. _Finally_, having to deal with his damn flirtations and smirks during day time was nothing compared to his nighttime activities.

She supposed today had been a luckier day, he had even introduced her to his best friend, a Finn Collins. There was something with the man that had caught her attention, though she had to agree with Blake when it came to his hair. The man took care of it better than she had ever done to hers. After all, they are just dead cells, right? What is the fuss with it?

"So it's Clarke, huh?" Finn held out his hand with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"That's right. And you are?" Clarke took his hand and gave it a firm handshake, all without blinking once.

"How rude of you Bellamy," Finn exclaimed. He went back to Blake and put his arm around his shoulders and smiled at the growing irritation on the other man's face.

"I am Collins. Finn Collins, the self-proclaimed best friend of the one and only Bellamy Blake. Hey, Bellamy, you are hurting my feelings. I thought I've made a much bigger impact in your life. I can't believe you didn't tell her about me. About us." And now the man with the ridiculous hair was giving Bellamy his puppy face look. It almost made Clarke give a hint of a smile. _Almost._

"Enough of your games, _James Bond. _Our princess here might misunderstand something." Bellamy said as he shrugged himself free from Collins' embrace.

"_Princess_? Well, now that you mentioned it, she does remind me of…"Collins started. But was interrupted by Blake.

"Why don't you cut the chase, Finn. What's going on?"

"Well, you see, I met this chick the other day, and one thing led to another and…" Collins went on, and they both had seemingly forgotten about Clarke. Which suited her just as well. She was not used to the limelight, and in this line of work, she was better off blending in, in the shadows.

Collins, had been funny, you could tell why Blake and him were such good friends. They both had this humor thing going on and not for one second stopped to flirt with any two legged person with boobs walking past. Both were acting like society wanted them to, rich, spoiled, and did not give a damn about the consequences. Clarke had kept her schooled poker face on the entire day, but now that she had a drunk Blake hugging her arm as if his life depended on it, she could not wait to hit her own bed. It had been a long night as well.

"Princess, why the cold shoulder?" Bellamy was mumbling in his drunken state.

Clarke just sighed. She supposed tonight was better since she did not have to babysit Blake and his groupies or whatever they called themselves. He really did change the nightly partners like they were t-shirts. Only yesterday, he came back with one gorgeous tall blonde woman, a curvy redheaded one, and a brunette with dimples worth killing for. He clearly did not have a particular taste as long as they had tits. Clarke shook herself from the memory. Yesterday had been hard. Blake had not only fooled around with these women, but he had kept his eyes on Clarke the entire time as well. She was good with dealing with all kinds of situations, yet Blake's constant scrutiny made her a bit uncomfortable. _Just a bit._

They finally arrived by the front doors and Clarke released a breath she had not even realized she had been holding. The staff helped her to get Blake indoor and up to his chambers. She met Maria's sympathizing look and just walked straight into her quarters without a word. Maria had been kind to her, but her harsh childhood had made her to reject any kind of attachment. This was her job. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Where's Clarke? No…no…I want Clarke…someone…" Bellamy's outburst was so loud and so him. The household staff that stood outside her chamber was looking at her with pleading eyes. So she dropped her hand from the doorknob and made a U-turn and headed towards the barking of a man she had hoped to avoid the rest of the evening. Quite funny, when she thought of it, her room was situated on the same floor as Blake's. For the convenience sake no doubt, she was his bodyguard after all, no matter what he said. With a sigh, she pushed herself into the Blake's bedchamber and was greeted with a groggy smirk from the man himself.

"Ah, princess. So glad that you decided to grace us with your presence." And he actually bowed. She blankly ignored him and motioned for the staff to leave, she got this. For now, at least.  
With another sigh she closed the doors and turned around expecting to face another smirk or two but instead she found that Blake had fallen on top of his bed. Still fully dressed, so she did what she had done to Kane all those years growing up. She carefully removed his shoes, pulled down his trousers and tucked the man in. She may be small, but all that training was not for show. She went in to the bathroom to get a glass of water and some aspirin, though when she returned he was already snoring. She left the stuff on the side table and was just about to leave when she felt someone tugging her sleeve_. Now what_? Clarke thought, she was exhausted.

"Hey, O, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…whaa….what can I do…do..to make thiiiiiings betta….?" Blake was mumbling in his sleep. He must have thought Clarke was Octavia. Strange, since they did not seem that close. She tried to get him to release her, when he grabbed her hand instead. Damnation, why was the man's hand so big and strong. It was like fighting against an iron cage. Figuring he would relax his grip once he was deeply asleep, she simply pulled a chair closer and sat down and waited.

_Strange_, she thought. With him asleep and quite relaxed, he looked so much younger and rather peaceful. She never saw him without a hint of some divine arrogance or the sadness in his eyes when he was looking at Octavia He thought no one knew. But Clarke was his bodyguard and she saw it all. It made her think. Bellamy Blake, there was more to him than the flamboyant rich boy act he was determined to pretend to be. Lying there, she had to admit he was damn attractive. With his shirt strained she could not help but stare at his lean muscles. Focusing on his face she let out another sigh – what was wrong with her, she never been this sighing this much before, what was it with this man? His face, like one of those old roman statues with his high cheekbones and strong jaw, was a trap in itself. But it was the freckles that stood out for Clarke. It humanized him. She could not help but stare and before she knew it, tiredness overcame her and Clarke had dozed off.

* * *

Clarke had finally fallen asleep and he could not help but stare. She looked so peaceful and without the constant scowl on her face, she looked very beautiful. He wondered, as he stroke a wayward lock out of her face, how this little girl had gotten into this kind of business. She would be so much better off as someone's princess where she would be treasured. Much like Octavia. Thinking of O, made his heart clench. In his tipsy state he had accidently blurted out his true feelings. He hoped Clarke would disregard it as drunken nonsense, but he had a feeling that nothing could escape those sharp eyes of hers. He had to be more careful. His father's warning on the day she arrived still ringing in his ear. Bellamy Blake the player had no intention of letting anyone see his true self. Even if it destroyed him to see the hate glares from O every time they interacted.  
Looking at his hand he could not escape to notice the difference. His hand, much larger than Clarke's, was of an olive tone whereas hers were smooth and cold like porcelain. He just lied there looking at her hand trapped in his bigger one and decided to enjoy a quiet Clarke for a few moments before he had to leave her to fulfill his other role.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

Thank you for all the cake. Here's chapter 4 as promised.

A little side note on **Finn's character**. I hope you like him, personally I had nothing against the man in the first 2-3 episodes of the show. However, once he turned into Clarke's love interest and the whole cheating-scandal was revealed, his character just down right deteriorated for me.

The Finn in this story, is a lighthearted, jokey kind of guy with an abnormal obsession with his hair. I do hope you'll come to love him the way I've painted him.

And as usual guys, **Reviews are Cake.**


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

"Guys, focus!" Bellamy was almost shouting at his teammates. It had been a long day and quite a rough night, and to ensure that his team got better, he had taken on training them personally. Tonight was simply a disaster and he was getting frustrated with the lack of cooperation. Finn would not shut up about his latest conquest, and meanwhile Jasper and Monty were fooling around – if he did not know any better, he would say they were high. As for Raven, she was the only one who was focused, to which he was grateful for, but at this moment the rest of the team made him lose it.

"Chill, Bell." Raven said as she reached his shoulder. He acknowledged her by squeezing her hand before removing it from his shoulder.

"Let me handle this." she said and let out a loud whistle sound. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and gathered in front of her and Bellamy.

"Guys, it has been a rough night, now let us hear what the Cap has to say, ok?" Raven said with a smile though her eyes suggested consequences if anyone failed to comply.

Jasper looked over at Monty who simply shook his head and Jasper opted to simply swallow and look back at Raven and Bell.

"So here's the plan…"Bellamy started, but before he could finish his sentence, Finn had to disrupt.

"Why don't you start with the _princess_?" his eyebrows rose when he spoke of the princess, hinting stuff that so was not there. But that, did not stop the rest of the team to bombard Bellamy with questions.

"What princess?" Monty, asked confused.

"Cap, you're dating a princess, now?" it was hard to ignore the excitement off Jasper's voice.

"Princess, like the fancy dresses and tiara? You've got to be shitting me." Raven simply looked at him in disbelief.

_Thank you_, damn Spacewalker. Bellamy thought and shot daggers at Finn, who simply raised his hands and shook his damn hair. Damn traitor.

"She's not a real princess, Monty. Finn explained. And no, the Cap is not dating her – though I don't think the thought has escaped him. "He said whilst winking at Bellamy.

"Enough. Clarke is not a princess, she's my new bodyguard." Bellamy grunted.

Now the room went dead silence. And then they all burst into laughing.

"You've got a chick to cover your ass, Cap?" This time it was Raven who barely breathed between saying that and laughing.

"Yes. No. It's not like that. _Mr. Secretary_ insisted. "That shut them up all right. Now it is all business.

"So, he hired her to keep the appearance you know. I am supposedly a flamboyant dude with absolutely no life aspirations whatsoever, _remember?_" He emphasized the last word at the same time giving them a stern look.

Raven was the first to break the tension that had come to fill the room.

"So, how is she then? Any good? Does she know about us?"

Bellamy relaxed, just a bit. But before he had the chance to reply, Finn once again cut him to it.

"Good as in kicking our Captain's butt, then yes. She's good." he said whilst trying to contain another laughing fit.

"She did WHAT?" both Monty and Jasper exclaimed at the same time. Those idiots would be the death of him someday. You could probably collect the moonshine from their round eyes at the moment.

"I was taken by surprise that's all. Besides, Bellamy Blake the idiot son of Mr. Secretary of US Homeland Securities has no skills to brag about really. Well, not that kind of skill anyway", he added with a smirk.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you went face down in front of the entire household staff though," Finn blurted out and now it was done. They all went double with laughter and Bellamy could not help but smile at them fondly. They were his bunch. He hoped that nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Clarke wiped her brow as she was scanning the crowd. Just another day at work, she thought. No, not just another day. Bellamy Blake finally decided to enter the stage. Today there was some kind of charity event. The Blake's never have it boring that's for sure. She almost regretted her choice of profession, just almost. The sun was particularly strong today, and she was adorned in the usual black garb. She was a bodyguard after all, and while her size often made people misjudge her, the black never did. With her hair in a french braid and a pair of shades covering her blue eyes, she was ready to face whatever was thrown at her today. The earpiece informed her that the rest of the Blake's were just behind the stage, that is, minus Mr. Secretary, who is no doubt too busy as usual. She has not encountered the man ever since her first day and wondered to whom she should report to if anything were to actually happen. But now as Bellamy Blake entered the stage all her focus went back to him. There he was in all his glory, smiling to the crowd, although Clarke noted again that the smile did not reach his eyes again. It's like his body simply reacts to the shouts and screams from the audience.  
She woke up the other day in her own bed, not remembering how or when she's gotten there. The last thing she had remembered was Blake's hand holding hers in an iron grip. They never spoke of it, but it still nagged her that she simply could not recall what had happened. Some bodyguard was she, huh? She needed to stay focused.

Suddenly, a shot was heard, followed shortly by screams, the terrified kind, and people started to run in all direction. Dammit, where is Blake? She scanned the stage but it was empty. Running along she hoped that the security team had them all safe somewhere. She tried to speak in her earpiece but the chaos around her made it hard to hear a damn thing. Annoyed she tore the piece off and started to spurt towards the cars.

_That's odd,_ she thought. She had finally caught sight of Blake. But he was unconscious and hung upon some dude's shoulder like a sack of potato. And while Blake was nowhere near small, this man was HUGE. She ran with all her might towards the man, and right when she was about to open her mouth to question his actions, someone clogged her from behind. Darkness came too soon.

* * *

"Hey, Blake, wake up!" Clarke's voice was hushed, but no less demanding. Huh, since when did he fall asleep with her nonetheless? Not that he is going to complain. Though his head feels like lead. How much did he have to drink? That's strange, he cannot remember drinking anything last night. Wait, is that the sun setting? He forced himself to fully awaken and look around. Facts, he was bound around his middle, as were his hands. Facts, he could feel heat radiate from his back so he assumes that Clarke is the one he is being attached to. Looking around, it seemed like they were in some kind of empty warehouse or something. Facts, he has been kidnapped, _again._ He let out a rather large sigh.

"Hey, Blake, this is not the time for sighing. In case you haven't noticed, we are kind of in a tight spot at the moment." Clarke exasperated quietly.

"Relax princess, though I do enjoy tight embraces and other more enjoy full activities, this is nothing I haven't gone through a multiple of times already. Just wait until they've stated their agenda. The security team will take care of the rest. Just sit back and enjoy the show. We are getting rescued in any given moment." Bellamy said with a rather matter of fact tone. He could feel her doing the opposite though. Dammit, what is wrong with this woman, can she not just enjoy the ride for once and relax? So damn, uptight and proper. She was driving him nuts.

"I'm sorry if me, trying to free us, is such an inconvenience to you. But I am a bodyguard, and I'll be dammed if I'm gonna sit here like some damsel in distress and wait for a swooping prince in shining armor to come and save our asses." she let out without missing a breath.

"Fine! What do you propose we do then? Last I checked we were both incapacitated – being bound and all. Not that I mind ropes and beautiful women. Actually… "

"Enough! Are you on purpose trying to get the attention to the guards with your big mouth!?" Clarke hissed. He could feel her temper rising. Feisty this one, he thought.  
On the other hand, he cursed for even being in this situation. Had he been alone, he would have been gone 5 minutes ago, but with Clarke here, he still had to be the useless princeling he has been playing. Damn! This is all his father's fault. He had insisted on Clarke, and look what that got us into, he thought bitterly. This was going to be a long day…night..whatever, so he let out another sigh.

* * *

_Now what? _ Clarke was thinking, hard. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. Why had she let her guard down? Damn Blake for messing with her head, had she been focused like she normally is, she would not have ended up here. Bound up, in god knows where with a snarky Blake to make matters worse. Ok, I can do this, she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she was just about to suggest an escape plan when the idiot started babbling about ropes or whatever. What the hell was wrong with him? Could he not see the seriousness of the situation? She could feel her temper getting the better of her. And she started to calm herself down, Kane's voice ringing in her ears: _Take a deep breath, close your eyes. Think of what you love the most_ (punching the smirk of Bellamy Blake's face at the moment did not seem like a bad fantasy) _and exhale. Lastly, count to 10 and open your eyes and observe._ And there, she saw it. Her…well, their escape route. Her biggest problem was to make Blake cooperate with her plan. This was going to work. It had to.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

Again, a big fat **THANK YOU GUYS**

Every review is like a raindrop in a drought, and much much **appreciated**.

I just wanted to clarify, despite the title, it is not a simple fluff story. In fact, the fluff is not the main plot line. I've done some research for this story, and I hope that you'll like whatever is going to happen next.

On another side, I'm not American, and honestly, the whole power structure of the US parliament is a bit fuzzy for me, so I hope you ignore the inaccuracy and enjoy the rest of the story.

Stay tuned,

again, **Reviews are Cake** ;)


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

" Whenever you are ready, princess." Bellamy said, and for once there was not a hint of sarcasm. _Hmm_, look at that Clarke thought. Oh well, now or never. She gave Blake the signal and he started to spasm uncontrollably. If she did not know any better, she would have been worried. _He's good. _She'll gives him credit for that. Bracing herself, now it was her turn.

"Guards, guards! Is somebody out there? Help, heeeeeeeeeelp…."she was shouting like her life depended on it. Her voice even cracked. Kane would have been proud.

In came five men. Not as big as the dude that slung Blake like a sack of potatoes, but they were intimidating enough. That is, for the inexperienced amateurs. One of them bent to check on Blake who was still having a spasm attack. Oh look at that, he even sprouted foam. She quickly made out the position of the four remaining guys in the room. Good three of them practically stood on line close and the last one stood by the exit. Not as dumb as they look, Clarke thought. In a swift move, she let go of the ropes that she and Blake had freed themselves from earlier. They never thought to check her boots. _Amateurs_. When one of the guards came closer she lifted one of her legs wrapped it onto the guard's torso and in a swift move she had him pinned down to the floor. She had grabbed his gun and shot the two closes before anyone had a chance to react. Then she hit the man underneath her with the hilt of the gun and rendered him unconscious. Three down, two to go. She hoped that Blake could keep the guard closest to him occupied, because the guard by the exit came running and she had to take cover from the rain of bullets aimed at her.

A Mexican standoff was not an option. She had to secure Blake ASAP. She had managed to hide herself behind some shelves and had to think fast. This would get ugly. Using all her body weight, she managed to push the shelf and its content and whilst the crashing sound distracted the remaining guards, she ran and slid herself down the floor and managed to kick the legs off one of them. As the floor disappeared underneath him, the guard hit the ground hard. She grabbed the blade that was hidden in her boot and sliced the man's throat without a second thought. Four down, one more to go. She had this. The corners of her mouth curled themselves up a bit. Clarke Griffin was at her best, and she loved it.

"That was all, Mr Blake. If anything comes up, you will hear from us." The curt dismissal from the uniform made him sigh. Bellamy looked over to where Clarke was standing, no doubt telling all the details on what just happened. Looking back, he was not entirely sure on what had happened. Before he knew it, he had an unconscious guard/kidnapper on top of him. Surveying the room, if it can be called a room, he could count four other bodies. Whether they were alive or not, was not apparent. The only thing he was sure of was the Clarke Griffin could kick some serious ass. He'll have to remind himself to stay on her good side.

After his fake spasm attack he heard Clarke make her move. He could not let the woman take on all the guys, so he grabbed the man's wrists and pointed the gun upwards. Shots were fired into the ceiling. _Hope they've got insurance_, Bellamy thought. He launched a kick into the man's stomach and swiftly unarmed him. _So now the gun is gone, what next_? Using the ropes that had him and Clarke confined not so long ago, in quick movements, he wrapped them around the neck of his attacker. He only put enough tension on the rope to render the man useless, but not kill him. Count it bad luck, but the guard by the exit came and interfered. Bellamy lost his grip on the ropes and tried his best to avoid the ray of bullets. Lucky for him the shooting stopped as soon as it had started. And there was his attacker with a knife squared on his neck. The dead man fell on top of Bellamy and there he lied until Clarke decided to help.

"Comfy?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Been better. Perhaps a change of partners would do it." he said suggestively.

"Get over yourself, Blake." She held out her tiny hand and he took it.

"Now, why would I do that?" he replied, barely containing that smugness of his.

"_Because_, right now looking at the body count, they" at this, she tilted her head toward the sound of sirens, "think only one of us is _scared_. So make yourself presentable and saved that flashy smile of yours to the right audience." And with that, she left him.

How could this woman be so damn right annoying? Looking at her, he saw her fixing her braid and somehow she had managed to go through the whole ordeal without a speck of dirt on her face. How is that even possible? Always so damn proper. Shaking his head, he headed to meet with the hoard.

* * *

"So wait, she took out 5 guys while you were doing what exactly?" Octavia asked curiously. They were at the dining table. All of the Blakes were gathered. The topic of discussion had been Bellamy's recent kidnapping. No one still knew what the kidnappers had wanted as no request for ransom had been made. Had it not been for the GPS imbedded in Bellamy's belt, Clarke doubted they had been able to get back. The warehouse, and old ship yard, was located on some island and it was more or less deserted for all they knew.

"Hey, not fair. I managed to unarm one of them. Ask Clarke." Bellamy retorted to his own defense. The man's ego was not going away anytime soon. Now all of the Blakes looked at Clarke and she just gave up.

"He did, I would have been in a rather embarrassing situation had he not done that." Clarke stated a bit tiredly.

"Aha! See…like I was saying…" Bellamy continued to entertain the family on what had happened, well with his version of it anyway. Clarke did not pay as much attention. She was still hooked up on the fact that Bellamy had in fact unarmed one of the guards, and if memory served her right had him in death grip with the rope that had tied them together.

She noticed that Mr. Secretary was looking at her and she schooled her face to look bland again. _Dammit,_ the Blakes were all about looks, were they not?

"So, Clarke," Octavia began.

"Tell me, did my brother cry in pain, just once?"

"Enough of this already." With that Diana killed the rather cozy atmosphere.

"Do not forget what's happening next week, Octavia." She gave the girl a stern look.

"Like I could ever forget." Octavia mumbled under her breath.

Diana ignored the comment and turned her attention towards Bellamy." You do remember what's happening next week, correct?" she asked him in a condescending tone.

"Careful Diana, you insult me by thinking that I would forget the big day for my baby sister. Next week is the day Octavia Blake and John Murphy are making their engagement official." He said and dropped his fork.

"Now if you excuse me, it has been a long day. And this face" he made an imaginary circle in front of his face, "needs grooming. Everyone knows Sleeping Beauty only got pretty after some decent sleep." And with another of his damn smirks, he left the room. Clarke sighed and followed him upstairs.

* * *

John Murphy. Bellamy hated the dude. He was rather famous at their boarding school. A couple of years younger than himself, but probably around Jasper and Monty's age. Some may regard him devilishly handsome, yet some may say that he gave them the creep. He was a bully. _Fact. _  
Bellamy hated the idea that Octavia, his only sister, was going to marry that joke of a man. The Murphy family was another large family with deep roots. Typical, he thought at the fact that Diana would want to tie the knot between the families, like the Blakes did not have enough influence as it already is. Greedy, heartless bitch! He only tolerated her because of O. She was her mother after all. But she did not make it easy.

He remembers it like it was yesterday, the day he first stepped his foot in the Blake mansion. The woman had been giving him a welcome alright, but there was no heart in it. She simply saw Bellamy as an object to be displayed for the public eye. In private she barely acknowledged him. And all the comments she made about his mother and his lack of upbringing was enough to make his blood boil. But every time he sucked it in, clenching his fists into tight balls. It was amazing no one ever noticed. Well, O had noticed. Again, thinking about what he did to her, Bellamy put his palms against his face, trying to hide from reality, just a moment.

There was a light knock on his door which brought him back to reality. _Clarke.  
_ He did not answer, but she stepped in anyway, like she always did. He plastered his trademark smirk onto his face pretending to be the asshole he felt like at the moment.

"_Princess, _finally changed your mind about our sleeping arrangement?" he asked smugly.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Are you certain that you are unharmed? Any headaches? We still do not know what they wanted by kidnapping you so we just have to be extra mindful from now on."

Of course Clarke was all business. Damn stone woman. She just stood there, face bland waiting for an answer.

"I'm alright. If there is nothing else, I'd like to turn in for the day, thank you." He only let a hint of tiredness show.

She was halfway to the doors before she stopped.

"Anything else, princess?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"I just wanted to say…th…than…." She shook her head and got a rather determined look in her eyes. "Thank you, for today I mean." And with that she turned her back to Bellamy and left the chamber.

"Well, look at that, character development is real." Bellamy mumbled to himself before hitting the pillows.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

Aaaaaaw, do I love cake...

Just wanted to thank all of you readers, the story has finally started, I hope you enjoy the development.

Also, I hope you all enjoyed Clarke kicking some butts - I sure did.

Stay tuned!

As always, **Reviews are Cake.**


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

"So how is my brother, really?" Octavia was trying to act nonchalant, but failing badly.

Believe it or not, but after the kidnapping incident, Mr. Secretary had insisted that Clarke had a day off. It was only coincidence that she met Octavia on her way out, and here they were. _Socializing._

"He says he's fine. He didn't really get injured apart from a few scratches and bruises." Clarke replied dutifully.

Octavia let go of a breath she had not realized that she been holding. Fingering her cup of coffee she opened her mouth. Only to shut it before saying anything.

"You know, it's okay to be concerned about your only brother." Clarke continued.

"He may act all that, but he's always looking out for you, you know."

"I know." Was all she said while staring at her coffee once more. She finally gave up the charade and looked directly at Clarke.

"You know what? I kind of envy you. How can you be so strong and ascertain on things?"

Clarke was taken aback. Here is a beautiful young woman telling her that she envied – what? Clarke?

"For starter, you don't worship the very ground that Bellamy Blake has walked on. And when most women swoon in his presence, you look bored. You know, most women find him irresistible, especially when he gives you that _look_." Octavia stated and gave a remarkable copy of _The look_.

"I'm simply doing my job. He's my client. That's all." Clarke replied a bit too fast.

Octavia raised her left eyebrow in disbelief.

"How about Murphy? " Clarke asked quickly. Blake was not a subject she wanted to discuss. Like ever. He had already caused her to lose focus once. And that was once too many times.

This time it was Octavia that looked uncomfortable.

"He's alright. I mean, the engagement was set the day I was born. But I don't know." She had started fingering her coffee cup again.

"My mother keeps reminding me how important this engagement is. How it's going to bridge our two families and so on. Honestly, I do not know. Frankly I'm scared. I've only met John a few times. But there's something about him. I can't really put my finger on it." She was babbling.

Clarke, suddenly felt a rush of pity, which was totally out of character. If she had not had this talk with Octavia, she would just have assumed that Octavia had met her match. Another prince of another astonishing family. Her whole life was so damn carefree. She did not have to fight to put some food on the table…those were her memories. Better not to dwell on them for too long.

But after listening to Octavia's true feelings, the weight of responsibility for appearance sake, Clarke could not help but feel a bit protective over the girl. So she did something completely alien, she grabbed Octavia's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Octavia seemed surprised by the action but brightened up almost immediately. But before either of them could say anything else, the waitress came and unloaded a cup of white hot chocolate topped with cream and vanilla. Both girls just stared at it.

"Compliments of the gentleman over there" she said, and pointed towards a man.

Clarke had a once over with the man. Dark, handsome in that boyish way. She let out a sigh and rose and walked to the counter.

"Much appreciated, how much do I owe you?" She opened her wallet and was just about to pull out some bills when the man spoke.

"I think you misunderstood something. The drink is on me. I insists, really." He said with a smile.

"Well, thank you then," she was already leaving but the man grabbed her. An instance, but again, the man was in a compromised position. Much like Bellamy last time he had tried to act buddy with Clarke. Only this time the man cried in pain a bit too loud and people went to look and see what the fuss was about.

"Clarke?" Octavia's insecure voice brought Clarke back to reality. She released the man and muttered an apology of sort and rushed out the shop.

"Hey, wait up!" Octavia rushed to follow her blonde friend. "What was that?" she said taking hold of Clarke's arm to stop her from walking further.

"I mean, you reacted the same last time Bellamy touched you…" Clarke tried to avoid Octavia's searching look, but decided that the girl deserved the truth after the heart to heart earlier.

"You never asked me why I chose to be a bodyguard. " Clarke started.

Octavia kept quiet, she did not want to push Clarke.

"There are reasons to why a girl learns self-defense, right?" Clarke continued.

Octavia nodded.

"Well, sometimes it is to prevent bad stuff from happening. And sometimes…it's to prevent them from happening _again_." Clarke finished. She could not look into the girl's eyes. It hurt too much to think of it. _Of him._

"I'm sorry." Octavia would still not release her hold on Clarke's arm.

"It's nothing. It happened a long time ago." Keep telling yourself that Clarke, she thought. Maybe it will hurt less that way.

The girls stood there in silence for a while. But then something caught Octavia's attention. That something was Finn Collins.

* * *

"He's late." This was a statement. He was always late. Fucking Collins. Spacewalker my ass. Bellamy wondered who the chick was this time.

"Ah, Cap, stop brooding. The man has his needs" Jasper said and giggled.

Wait did the dude just, _giggle?_ Enough of this nonsense. Bellamy shook his head and started to clap loudly.

"Raven, give me the stats, now!" Bellamy barked.

"Here you go, Cap" Raven complied by sending a large file on the current thread.

"Monty, I need you to filter these. Sort them into various degrees of urgency. We need to be able to identify what is most critical. It's our job to eliminate the threats before people even realized they were there." Bellamy continued.

"Already on it, Cap!" came Monty's reply.

"Right, Jasper how's the…" Bellamy did not get to finish before the latecomer decided to grace them with his presence.

"What's up guys? You have no idea who I just met." Finn started.

"It couldn't have been a petite brunette now, can it?" Monty joked.

"Hey, you're good! The nerd really does have the world on constant surveillance." Finn exclaimed.

Monty was rendered speechless. He had only joked. He tried to give Jasper an apologetic look, but the dude in question was suddenly very busy with a chemical stain on his robe. Sighing again, Bellamy thought, as it was apparent that Jasper liked Octavia, it was equally obvious that she had the hots for his friend Finn too. Maybe he should be grateful to that Murphy kid, god knows what Octavia and Finn would have done if they both were free to do the hell they wanted?

"Spacewalker, glad you could join us" Bellamy started. He was just about to issue more orders when Finn, once again, interrupted.

"Take it easy, man. I wasn't quite finished. Octavia was not the only one I bumped into. Captain, guess who was taking a stroll along with our baby sister?"

Bellamy was tired and was in no mood for this. And the frown upon his face gave away enough, because Finn replied to his own question.

"Your _princess._" He said, it was hard to not here the smirk in his voice.

"Seems to me that girl's got some taste. She can distinguish which Blake is the more pleasing company." Raven joked and gave a friendly punch on Bellamy's right arm.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny guys. Now that we are all gathered_, finally_" here he sent a stern look towards Finn, "I'd like to get to business…"

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

**First of all, big thanks to you guys. You are the reason I keep doing this.**

**Secondly, I'm sure you've noticed, but I've changed the ratings from T to M. Nothing really, but I've have some plans on where this story will be heading, and it's not all unicorns and rainbows exactly.**

**I do realize this chapter is short, and my beta-reader is almost down with chapter 8, so tomorrow it is then - pinky promise ;)**

**Thank you for all the cake, but I'm a glutton I want more. Please leave a review leaving your thoughts.**

**Much love 3**


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

"Ready whenever you are, Miller." Clarke said provokingly.

"Careful there Griffin, people might mistake you for having…fun" he retorted as he feinted another kick from Clarke.

"Who said I can't be fun?" Clarke replied by grabbing his forearm in midair and twisting it.

He came at her with his leg and she had to release him. They were now facing each other, panting nonetheless. He tried to kick her from her left side, but she caught his leg with her underarm on the right side. She then bent her knees at the same and using the momentum she managed to throw him over her back towards her right side. Landing with a bump, he was back on his feet an instance. Miller was good, but she was better.  
She tried to kick him, misjudging the distance, she made an error and Miller caught her foot. The dude actually smiled thinking he had her. Well think again, Clarke replied by twisting her entire body slamming her other foot into the side of that smug face. He released her but she was not done. Taking a few steps back she ran right towards Miller and jumped at him. With her legs around his neck she fell backwards and forced him to fall over. Rising again, and looking at him, she gave him a hand and helped him up.

"Getting your ass beaten, Miller?" shouted Atom, one of the guards that were looking at the training session with an entertained grin.

"Shut the fuck up, Atom. You're up next." He nodded at Clarke and made way to switch with Atom.

"Is it true you beat the crap out of Bellamy?" Atom asked curiously as he removed his t-shirt.

Clarke cannot remember how many times she heard this already, and opted that an eye roll would be a sufficient reply.

"Are you sure on this? I won't go easy on you because you are a chick, you know" Atom was still talking. Annoyed Clarke simply made the first move.

"Ah, ah, ah…impatient aren't we?" Atom said as he blocked her first swing and grabbed her arm. Using the creeping pain on her arm, he forced her to turn around and pushed her away.

_Pffs, so he is not all just talk_, Clarke thought, and changed her approach. She attacked him by swinging her arm attempting to hit him on the side of his neck. He blocked it. She had anticipated this. Continuing to swing at him with both her hands, he got tired of blocking and tried to knee her in the abdomen. Which Clarke easily blocked using both her hands to push his thigh back down. Instead she hit him hard with the help of her elbow right underneath his jaw. That made take him a few steps back. Looking slightly impressed as he rubbed his jaw, she saw his eye glint. That was all the warning she got and he was over her once again.

He tried to come at her with a direct punch. She had anticipated this, seriously dudes and their tempers are so predictable. Grabbing his incoming arm she flipped it over to her right side and continued to pull his arm along. Still having a hold of his arm, she launched a kick with her right foot towards his face.

"Ouch!" Miller shrieked from afar. At least someone was enjoying the show Clarke thought.

Atom who had recovered had grown a rather serious face, gone was the humor. Well, look at that. Maybe now, she will get a real fight.

This time both of them ran towards each other. Clarke new he had more strength than her, they all did. So when they had reached each other, she grabbed his arm and pushed it over her head moving her body along through the whole process. And kicked the legs off him. And Atom made a swirl in the air and landed rather ungracefully with Clarke's hand pulling his fingers unmercifully in weird directions.

"I yield! I Yield!" he screamed as she finally released her grip on his fingers.

"Man, you are a tough one." he said as he stretched his good hand in front of her. She took it and pulled him up.

"Don't _ever_ underestimate your opponent." Clarke said with the hint of a smile. The security guards that had been looking were all applauding and shouting compliments at Clarke and disses at Atom.

She left them, desperate for a shower. It had been a rather good training session.  
Clarke had not been able to sleep as nightmares kept her twisted and uncomfortable the entire night. She decided to give up on sleeping and went out to get some fresh air. She found Miller out there during his shift. He had asked her about many things but most importantly he asked about beating Bellamy. This was to no surprise. No one dared to touch the princeling yet, she had done it without a second thought. He invited her to the guards training session which were held in the early hours of the day, before the Blakes were up and they all had to go and be busy. Having nothing else to do she had agreed. But boy, had she needed it. Clarke smiled for once in a very long time as she stepped into the shower.

* * *

_Seriously, what the hell_? Bellamy had been having a rough night with the team. They were closing in on something big, but did not manage at the end. Irritated he had barely reached his bed before sleep overcame him. He checked his clock, barely 6am. _Damnation_! Why was it so noisy? Groggily he walked to his huge set of windows and pulled away the dark material. It took some time to adjust to the rising sun but then he saw the source of the noises. Normally, he knew about their morning training sessions but today they had been extra loud. There in the middle of the lawn, something flashed at him. He would have recognized that blonde speck anywhere. Intrigued he watched as his princess beat the crap out of her opponents. Wait, _his_ princess? He must have been more tired than usual. Shaking his head he went back to his bed and was dead to the world.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

I did say, tomorrow, but here it's still today?

Anyway, I figured, two chapters this week as, they were both really short. I hope you enjoy.

And seriously, I love cake, keep feeding me reviews. They are totally making my day.

Also, this is the first time I do this, but here's a personal reply on a review.

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**

_To answer your questions, cause you are such an angel, no pun intended, always leaving me a review. I hope you'll continue to do so for the remaining time of the story._

_When I wrote the first chapters, I believed I made it clearish of what Bellamy is up to._  
_Yes, he is a leader of sort, what exactly? I cannot say without spoiling some major plot. It will all be very clear on very soon, and we will meet some "new" characters as well. I do hope you'll remain to witness it all._  
_And thank you, for being a loyal follower, much love._

_P.S. I've noticed you liked when Clarke is being badass, so I hope you liked this chapter._

_To **JAVA60072**_

He's confused alright. She sure did leave him an inpression at thier first meet. Remember he kept dreaming of a pair of blue eyes?

And yes, he's suspecting his growing attachment of her, hence why ye keeps running away (or as you've noticed, change the subject).

Short version.

YES, he's falling for her. Deep.

**To everyone out there, fighting scenes are the bane of my life. Period.**

Love,  
Shinobuffo


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

_How many_ of these has she had already? It doesn't really matter. She only had a few more weeks of freedom. She was 19. She had barely even lived. Pouring another shot into her mouth she simply dropped the glass somewhere and stumbled forward. Ah, there he was. Not only was it cliché, but stupid, that she had a crush on her brother's best friend._ Stupid_.

"Hey, handsome…" she said husky.

"Woah, hey, Octavia…erm…does your brother know that you are here?" Finn was completely taken by surprise. He scanned the crowd nervously.

"I'm… a big… girl, _Collins._" she was starting to have some serious focusing issues.

"Hey, watch your step. Let me take you to a cab." He put her arm around his shoulder and tried to navigate through the crowd with a clearly wasted Octavia Blake.

"Such a waste…you're too hot to be Bellamy's bitch…" she mumbled.

"I'm nobody's bitch Octavia. Come on, we are almost there." Finn tried to speak above the noise of the club.

"NO! Stop!" Octavia removed his arm and stopped dead.

"Octavia, come on. We can talk outside." Finn tried to edge her toward the exit again.

"No! Now you stop and listen to me, Finn Collins." Octavia shrieked.

"What? I can't hear you in this crowd Octavia." Finn screamed back.

Why won't you look at me? Is there something wrong with me? Tell me and I'll fix it. Or is it because of Bell? Is it because of my brother that's why you won't even look at me? Octavia wanted to ask him. She did not have the courage yet. Even after the alcohol. Why? Stupid. STUPID!

"What? Who's stupid?" Finn screamed back.

She had clearly said that last part out loud. _Fuck this shit. _She took a deep breath and marched right into a surprised Finn. Grabbing his make shift tie, she pulled him hard and kissed him.

* * *

_Oh boy,_ was all Clarke could think when she saw the scene unfold.  
Collins was kissing Blake's sister and Blake saw it. He literally dropped the drink he was holding. He recovered fast though because before she knew it, he had grabbed Collins by the collar and turned him around enough to punch him.

The music stopped and Clarke had no choice but to get in between them.

"Stop! Stop it, dammit!" she shouted as she held her hands outstretch to keep the boys from ripping each other's throats.

"Let's take this outside." she tilted her head towards the crowd who all were holding up their phones and recording the fight or whatever.

"What the hell man!" Finn asked as he pushed Bellamy.

"I believe that's my question. What the actual fuck was your fucked up mouth doing against my sister's?" Bellamy roared.

"It's called kissing, Bellamy. And before you say anything, that's none of your business. It's a free country." Finn exclaimed.

That earned him another punch.  
Soon both of them were throwing fists everywhere.

"Enough!" Octavia screamed.

Both of the boys stopped at what they were doing and detangled themselves from each other. It did not stop Bellamy to send a death stare to Finn though.

"Bellamy, you're stupid…arrrrrrrrg! I can't take this anymore." Octavia said flustered.

"Octavia you don't need to be here "Finn started.

"No, it's alright Collins. I've got this." Octavia turned towards Bellamy.

"Get your facts straight. _Big Brother._ I was kissing him and not the other way around. If you wanna blame someone, it's on me. Got it?" Octavia said this whilst she was pointing at his chest with her finger giving him an ultimatum.

Looking down, Bellamy just realized he had yet again screwed things up with Octavia. Like their relationship could handle more tension.

Realizing that this was something between the siblings, Finn motioned for Clarke to move back with him. Leaving the siblings with some privacy. And for that, Bellamy was grateful. Turning his attention back to his sister he was ready for the outlash.

"Why can't you just stay the hell out of my life!?" Octavia screamed. Bellamy just let her rant. "So now you're in my life huh? Where were you when I needed you Bell?" He knew she would bring this up.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He replied meekly.

"Okay. So it's okay to talk about my social life, but not talk about why you left your only sister behind." Octavia almost spat the words out. She was crying by this point.

"Hey" he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Looking into her eyes he said:

"I did it for you, to protect you. Things were a bit complicated between me and the rest of the family. I did not want to see you choose sides." he said softly.

"I did not ask you to do that." Was her reply.

"You're right. I made a choice. This is on me."

"You remember that tin soldier you gave me. The day you left?" She started again.

"I remember how I used to beg you to have it, but you would not let me. But then on the day you left for boarding school you gave it to me. Remember what you told me?"

He remembered alright. That tin soldier was his most precious toy. He had gotten it from his mother, back in her better days.

"You told me, that you would always take care of me and that when I missed you. I would simply talk to the soldier as he was you. And you would come back as soon as you could to save me."

For every word, a piece of his heart died.

"I used to look at it, squeeze it. And when they…" her voiced faltered. This was the hard part. He hated this part, he would give anything to be able to re-do it all over again.

"When they took me, it was all that I had that was keeping me from breaking down. Bell, you promised you would always look out for me. You promised!" Octavia's tearful eyes were filled with anger as she continued to fist punch on his chest.

Sighing and running his hand through his hair he said:

"I'm sorry, O." What else could he say? It was already too late. He should have known better than to leave her unprotected. He had been so selfish. The Blake's had made his life barely bearable and he took the first ticket out of there as soon as he could. He had been so wrapped upon himself that he had forgotten about Octavia. _Unforgiving_, he thought as he clenched his fists.

"I don't know what kind of hell you went through, but it was hell here too. " And with that, O left him alone there in the ally.

* * *

Clarke had heard everything. Despite Collins' insistence, she would not leave her mark alone again. She was distracted once, and that had been a mistake. The siblings had a lot to deal with, and though their relationship was rocky, Clarke could not help but feel envy. They had each other, no matter how much they argued and talked down on each other, they clearly cared of one another. Clarke did not have someone like that. Kane may have been her substitute father, but he was not someone you could let your emotions loose with.

Bellamy started to walk back to the club, clearly heading for the bar. Understandable.  
While sitting there by the bar he was approached by some blonde woman. Clarke eyed the woman. Slim, curves where it mattered, and legs worth killing for. _His type. _Not wanting to see when the alpha male bonded with his beta chick, Clarke found something else to focus upon. But before she knew it, the blonde woman was already on her way away from the bar leaving Blake alone. _Hmph, _that was a first she thought. But suddenly Blake started to cough. And he would not stop coughing. _Shit, _she had been too focused on outside attacks, she had totally neglected to check for less conspicuous ones. Telling the bartender to call 911 reporting a poisoning attempt, she more or less tore the tie from Blake's neck and disregarding the buttons, she ripped his shirt open.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

Oh, I'm beyond myself from your feedback. Thank you a thousands over, and thank you for staying with me.

In this chapter we got to know a little more about Octavia, I hope you liked it. Again, I can understand if some of you are frustrated with the continuous hints and vague past descriptions, but I promise you, the biggest reveal will happen soon. It will all make sense.

A special thank you for my wonderful friend **Mon, **for beta:ing.

Do continue to leave your thoughts, bad or good - all much appreciated.

_**For Rosie**_

_Yes, _ I'm a fan of Kelly Armstrong's women of the other world series, so of course I'm a fan of the TV adaption as well. Completely stoked that there will be a second season. YAAAAY!

I like when readers like you are sharp and can spot these similarities, and there will no doubt be more of you guys in the future, as I like to add elements which will add to my story. Some may say that I'm a copycat without originality, but as a fanfic writer, I don't see the problem with it. As long as the story is good, I personally don't mind. I hope I did not offend anyone out there. My great respect to all writers out there, be it being a fanfic or origianl story. Kudos to you guys.

As for the technical aspect of your feedback. I'll try to put in mind. It's a great point, but when i write, I literally am in a trance of sort. I don't stop to think. But then again, that's why we got editors, or beta readers. Bless them.

**For everyone else,**

**I love you, and will selfishly ask for your support in the future for the remaining of the story.**

**Again, Reviews are cake 3**


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

"Hey, we heard something happened. What's going on?" Jasper came running into the waiting room with Monty not far behind.

"Finn, get a hold of yourself! What's going on here?" Raven shook Finn from where he was sitting.

But Finn just sat there staring into nothing with his knuckles white. Only then did the rest of the group notice the state of his face.

"Hey, man what happened to your face?" Monty asked tentatively.

"Bellamy happened." It was Octavia that finally replied. All of their heads turned to look at Octavia. But their focus was on the girl standing next to her with her hand on her shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine. It was strychnine. But the dose was not fatal." Was all she said.

"Strychnine, but that's…." Jasper started, but stopped halfway through when he realized who this blonde was.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask. Who are you people?" Clarke interrupted. Giving everyone in the room a once over. Habits die hard. But she needed to assess all potential threats. Not that she had been any good at it lately.

Finn finally seemed to have recovered and was soon standing next to Raven and slung his arm over her shoulder. The action made Octavia twitch but he did not notice.

"This, princess, is the crew. Or well, that what we called ourselves back in the days." Everyone offered a smile towards Clarke, minus Raven who in turn had sized Clarke up and raised an eyebrow. _Hmph, _this chick is something to reckon with, Clarke thought.

"Everyone, this is Bellamy's current bodyguard, Clarke Griffin." Finn continued.

"This lovely woman next to me is Raven Reyes" Raven simply glared at him and he backed off.

"I've got a voice of my own, thank you, _Space Walker_." Raven stretched out her hand toward Clarke.

"The name is Raven Reyes, good to finally meet you, Griffin." Clarke accepted the gesture and was not all surprised when Raven had quite the firm handshake.

"A pleasure."

"Jasper Jordan, and this is my long lost twin Monty Green."

Clarke simply nodded in acknowledgement. They both seemed a bit unstable. Nervousness perhaps? Her stare tended to have that effect. It could not be helped, she needed to always be searching for any potential danger.

"So about the strychnine, how did he get it?" Jasper asked again.

"Someone spiked his drink. It's my fault really. I should have kept a better watch in what happens to my client." Clarke explained.

"Hey, stop it. It was not your fault, Clarke." Octavia protested. She looked over at everyone who had been gathered in the tiny room." If you wanna blame someone, it should be me. We had a huge argument. It threw everyone off their game." She said sadly.

No one could offer a counter argument to that. The room remained in silence. That is, until the doctor came and wanted to talk to his guardian.

Clarke and Octavia followed the doctor out, leaving the rest of the team behind.

"So that was Clarke, huh?" Raven asked to no one in particular and plumped down onto a seat.

"She's small." was all Monty said.

"I like her." Jasper said and settled down on a seat checking his tablet.

Finn who had stopped smiling the moment Octavia and Clarke left the room, slumped down on a seat. Putting his head between his legs he let out a sigh. Looking up again, his face was set on a grim face, very much unlike him.

"Guys, this is the second time someone targeted our Captain. Neither of these times they managed to kill him. But do not think for a second that they are incapable of the deed. They are telling us to back off. Whoever it is, they know about Bellamy's other activities." Finn gave them all a stern look.

"We must be close. Bellamy always said that we were." Monty said.

"Right, guys we won't be much help rotting in this room. Back to work!" Raven said as she stood up with determination.

When Clarke came to give them an update on Blake's condition, she found the room empty. _Weird_, she thought. Who were these people? They did not seem like the usual crowd that identified themselves as the Bellamy's fan club. Shaking her head she left to find Octavia.

* * *

"I don't know what kind of hell you went through, but it was hell here too. "

O's voice kept ringing in his memory. He was still lying rather immobile in the private hospital room with wires connecting everywhere. The constant beating of the reader told him that he was alive, _for now,_ he thought bitterly. Now that he can think clearly, he was pissed. This was the second time he had been caught off guard. This time however it was even worse. Seems like I keep using up my nine lives, he thought.

Thinking back on the night before, he was even more annoyed of himself. The blonde had come from nowhere. He thought she was just another groupie. After the face off with O, he was in zero mood to fool around. He thought he had been rather obvious by ignoring her advances.

"You look like you could use some company." She said seductively.

Bellamy had turned his head to find the source of the voice to a rather attractive blonde.

"Like I could ignore the request of such a fair maiden? However, as much as I regret to say this, perhaps you should seek the company of someone else tonight." Bellamy said rather light hearted. Now, normally, most women would take the hint and leave him, feeling rather cross. But this lady, she only smiled at his reply.

"Perhaps so, but please save me from making this pointlessly embarrassing." She pleaded.

A drink or two could not hurt Bellamy thought.  
She must have slipped something in his drink while he got the attention of the bartender. Damn women. It must have been the hair.

He was so lost in thought that he had not noticed that Finn had slipped into the room.

"You look horrible, man."

"And you." By now Finns face was a canvas of blue and yellow. Maybe he should have held back. But the dude was fucking trading saliva with his sister. No, he deserved every bit of color he was wearing, Bellamy concluded.

"Did you catch her?" Bellamy was referring to miss Blonde.

"Sorry, man. When Clarke realized that something was wrong, the crowd went into panic. It was a struggle just getting through the mob, let alone catch a single blonde woman. You do realize, how many blondes are out there, right?"

"Hmph. I need to get off this bed." He tried to get up, but Finn pushed him not so gentle back down. Still sore about yesterday no doubt.

"Hey, you are not going anywhere until the doctor says it's ok. Not a second earlier. The situation is manageable. I've already got Monty on the CCTVs and Jasper to locate potential locations. The poison is not so common that anyone can get hold of it."

"Seems like you guys are on fire. What changed?" Bellamy asked surprised.

"Well, you. Translation, this is the second attempt on you. Things are getting serious. We almost lost you this time. Luckily Clarke had some experience with poisons, or you'd be a goner." Finn explained.

"I see. I suppose we are banned from that club now, huh?"

"Don't worry Bro. You remember Myles?"

"Myles, the shorty?"

"Yes him. He just opened an exclusive club. Fancy checking it out?"

"Did I not…?"

"Sleep with his fiancé the day before the wedding? Yes you did."

"She was hot."

"She was."

"She did not deserve him."

"That I don't know. But he has a few clubs in the city and well, they are rather famous."

"Why not."

"Why not, indeed."

"Pick you up at 7?"

"It's a date."

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

The next upcoming chapters, I promise. Everything will make sense. Till then, stay tuned-

Secondly, a big thank you, my followers and reviewers alike. I do not wanna come off as ungrateful, but I need to stress again how important each review is. It's getting a bit lonely here guys, please leave your thoughts - they are very much appreciated.

I know I promised of new characters, and they will come, very soon. The next chapter is being beta:ed as we speak. So cross your fingers, my friend **Mon, **is becoming more of an angel for each chapter that's been released.

As for the _strychnine _I did not bother to bore you with details of it's effect. But if you are curious, you could read it on CDC's official homepage.

.

**Once again, reviews are cake 3**


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

"Why the long face, princess? Relax, we're at a party." Finn said as he held out a glass of champagne.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm on the clock." Clarke simply ignored the glass and continues to survey the ballroom.

"Bellamy is fine. The security here is better than the fricking Pentagon. Besides, I don't think he's currently missing your company." Finn pointed at the direction where Bellamy was currently visible from.  
And true to his word, he was with another chick, this time red-headed. They looked rather intimate, and the woman had her long limbs nestled on his slim torso. She was whispering something in his ear and they both laughed about it. Well, at least _someone_ is enjoying the party, Clarke thought with a shrug. Across the room was Octavia was next to a medium tall man with a rather distinguished nose, almost hawk-like. It was clear that they both wished they were anywhere but here. But the surrounding crowd would not let them go. She could recognize more than one important politician. No wonder the security was so tight. Collins was probably right, she could afford to relax. But last time that happened, Bellamy had ended up in the ER.

"So Clarke, huh? A rather unusual name for a girl, don't you think?" Why was he still here?

"I actually knew a girl, much like you once. She too was a fighter. I wonder what happened to her…" he was still talking. Would the man ever shut up?

Going back to scan the room, Clarke could make out Raven. She stood out like a sore thumb. Without the normal ponytail that she seemed to prefer, her hair was down in perfect wavy locks. Clarke looked at it with envy – why could not her hair look like that? Instead she had to keep it in a French braid or the alternative was leaving it as it was – a lion mane. But the hair was not the only thing different with Raven. The woman was actually wearing a dress. And a gorgeous one at that. A floor-length toga-style draped cream-colored goddess dress with a golden clasp on her right shoulder. And as a finishing touch, a golden braid-like belt. Maybe, after this job, she would be able to wear something like that. But who was she kidding, where would she have the chance to go and wear something like that? This was not her crowd. Hell – her on a break equals a night at the nearest bar trying to drown reality with liquor. Not far from Raven she could spot goofball 1 and 2, which is what she has been calling Jasper and Monty in her head. Looking rather good, when cleaned up, she still did not get why the boy had refused to remove his goggles. Was it his thing or something?

And yet, despite everything, her attention was stolen by Bellamy Blake. She knew that he was her client, but he clearly did enjoy the limelight. No matter what he did, like simply walking from one end of the room the other, people stopped at what they were doing to simply admire him…or something. She could not put her finger on what it was, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, be it trivial or simply laughter, the crowd was hiS. Here is a _dangerous _man, alright. And now he was hitting his champagne glass with a fork waiting to get attention – like he needed anymore.

"People, people! As you all know, today is a big day for my baby sister and her destined one. I, Bellamy Blake, am proud to be the first one to offer congratulations to the lucky couple," his arm encircled Octavia and he continued," and wish them a bright and brilliant future." he raised his glass and said: "to the future" and everyone followed, "to the future." Right before he could take a sip the ground shook.

People started to scream and as a lot of them lost their balance. Clarke surveyed the rest of the hall and saw that the damage had been limited to a few broken windows and a few crystal crowns had fallen, but otherwise nothing really threatening. Still, she would not let her guard down for a second. Two times she failed him already, there would not be a third.

She closed the distance between her and Blake walking past a panicked crowd.

"You okay?" She asked as she reached him and scanned the room.

"Yes, we are ok." Blake sounded distracted.

"Right, I need you to follow me. We need to determine the source before anything else happens." Clarke motioned them to follow her. But Bellamy grabbed her arm.

"_Clarke_, wait. " that, got her to stop.

"I need you to promise me. If anything were to happen, the safety of O comes first." He gave her that serious look again.

"Are you questioning my ability, _Blake_?" seriously, after all they have been through?

"No. It's the opposite. It's because I trust your ability that I trust her in your hands." Blake was almost pleading with her. Well, look at that.

"Promise me." Blake said without taking his eyes off hers.

Figuring they would never leave she simply nodded. Just when he released her, a group of people in black came rushing in. It was not the good sort black, she realised, as they were shooting up to the ceiling with their machine guns. People panicked and ran in all directions, away from the commotion.

_Fuck_! Looking around, she realised she had lost Blake. Well, double fuck. Grabbing Octavia, not looking if Murphy was following, she ushered the girl towards the direction of the safe room.

* * *

So they had been an easy target. Figures, with all the big shots gathered in one spot, this was bound to happen. Scanning the room he saw Clarke closing in on him. She's fast. But he kept scanning the room, and there! Raven was bunched up together with Jasper and Monty. That's okay, he trusted she knew the drill. As for that damn long-haired man…fuck this. Finn, where are you? Bellamy continued to scan the crowd. Time is up, Clarke is here with a determined look in her eyes.

"Clarke, wait." He did not have time to kid around in this kind of situation. He needed to locate Finn and get to the bottom of this. This attack was not random.

He could see that she was struggling with his request. She was _his _bodyguard after all. But he also knew that she and Octavia became closer lately. Using that card, he took his chance when the terrorists came and started to cause hell, and disappear.

"Raven, how's the situation?" Bellamy was speaking on their private intercom.

"Stable. The doofsballs are okay and with me, we are heading to the van." He could hear her breath being labored as if they were running.

"Good. Notify me when you get there." Bellamy continued to run against the current of people.

There, the flash of brown hair was no doubt him.

"Finn!" Bellamy roared over the noise.

"Bellamy, sorry man." Finn tried to speak over the noise.

"Hey, what are you sorry fo…dammit!" Bellamy saw the reason to why he had not been able to spot Finn. Whatever had caused the blast, some large piece of window shard had made its way to Finn's chest.

"Dude, this is gonna hurt, but I need you to suck it up, okay?" Bellamy did not wait for an answer and simply lifted Finn of the floor and made it to the exit. Thanks to the crazy crowd the terrorists were having a handful in the main hall.

* * *

"How is he, Jasper?" Bellamy asked as he removed his tie and blazer.

"It's in deep. He'll need medical attention soon." Jasper replied.

"Monty how's the situation inside?"

"It has calmed down a bit. The main people made it more or less to the safety room. But there are some that have been rounded up by the terrorists."

"Do we know what they want yet?" Bellamy asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"They have yet to contact the authorities to state their claim. But the FBI have been notified and should arrive shortly" Monty explained.

"Right, Raven, are you ready?"

"Whenever you are, Cap."

Changed into a black body suit and putting her hair back into a ponytail, Raven look pretty ready to kick some ass.

"Ladies first." And they both left the van.

* * *

_Fucking Bellamy Blake! _What was he up to now? Cannot wait to play the hero, huh? Clarke's annoyance made her a dangerous opponent tonight. She had already dropped Octavia off with her parents, and still no sign of Bellamy Blake. Damnation! Why could the man not listen just once! Would it really kill him to listen to her? He better not be dead already, because Clarke was going to beat his ass before she fed him to the sharks.

Occupied by her murderous thought, she had not been careful and she accidently walked in on two terrorists. _Oh well_, she thought. She was not really armed during a normal guarding job like today. Like she needed help with these thugs.

Instead of running straight at them whilst they had the machinery, she made a somersault on the ground and reached one of the men. Grabbing hold of the hand holding the gun, she pushed it away from her. She then hit the man with the palm of her hand against his nose. The instant crack told her that his nose had seen better days. She then kneed the man in the stomach and straightened her leg backwards and made contact with her second assailant. Returning to the first thug, she finished him off by hacking him on the neck with the back of her hand and landed a finishing punch against his throat forcing him down. She was not as quick as she had wanted though. The stomach kick to the second assailant was not enough to force him down and he came at her with a forceful right hook. She softened the impact by taking a step back. Yet, it still hurt.  
Carrying on, Clarke found herself in a trapped in a series of thrusts and blockings, which neither of them managed to do any real damage with. She kicked him on the kneecap forcing him to lose his balance. Grabbing his outstretch arm she used her other arm to slam his head down a nearby desk. _Now what_? She thought running along towards the main hall.

Something is wrong, Clarke thought as she circled the main hall for the third time. There were three entrances to the main hall. But they had only positioned two guards for each entrance. What is going on here? She chose to approach the entrance which was hidden behind a staircase. This way, she would hopefully get in without much of a scene.

Knocking down the second guard she was more or less about to enter the main hall, when a searing pain hit her on the shoulder. Fuck where did that come from? Looking around she saw no one. But taking a second look at herself, she saw the unmistakable red laser dot. Seriously? They have got snipers? She thought at she took shelter behind the staircase.  
Suddenly, the windows exploded. And raining in came Raven and…it could not be?

Bellamy Blake?

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

Alright guys, I've seen that some of you are alive, but what about the rest?

For you guys who leave a review, **you are angels,** it feels good to be able to communicate with you guys like this. And for my silent readers, I know you are there, **thank you too**, for staying true to the story + feedback or not.

And **YES **if you are following CW's Arrow, you will notice a lot of similarities. And more so in the future, no doubt.

Reason for these specific lines, is because they are good lines, no other reason. Well, there is this fact that I miss Tommy like hell, and I hope you picked it up already on chapter 4, but Bellamy and Finn's relationship is based on Oliver's + and Tommy's.

Do excuse me for any typos, or errors, it's late. My friend **Mon,** literally just finished beta this chapter, and I wanted to post it _ASAP_ for you guys. Be grateful to her. As for me, this is way past my bedtime (GMT +1 or whatever, and whatever, I don't have a bedtime deadline. I'm just a fossil who won't admit that her youth is sadly evaporating like rubbing alcohol and needs proper rest to function.) Again, apologies for any errors, have a nice read.

**Reviews are cake 3**


	12. Chapter XII

_"__Long time no see, Bellamy Blake." Bellamy simple stared at the man in front of him. Who was he and why did he act like they were long lost friends? "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Sergeant Shumway. When we last met, you were just this punky little kid I've picked up in Las Vegas."_

_Memories. Men in black suits. Some Asian looking dude talking to his mother. He must have been one of them who. The ones who took Bellamy from his mother. _

_"__I remember. You've changed though. You're older." Bellamy said with a smirk. And that earned him a slap._

_"__Listen to me boy! This is no game! The things that you and your little crew have done are enough to earn yourself a one-way ticket to Siberia." Shumway hissed as he'd close any personal space by dragging Bellamy by the collar, forcing him to look into his eyes._

_Bellamy simply smiled at him, making it very hard for Shumway to resist the urge for another slapping session. After glaring at the boy for a minute, where neither spoke, he finally released him and returned to his seat at the other end of the table. _

_"__Bellamy Blake you are charged for hacking down the pentagon looking for US secrets."_

_"__Well, at least now we are certain that Area 51 is in fact a bucket of horseshit."_

_"__Using the trusted school facilities to do so. These facilities ware accessed by means of fraud, deceit and breaking and entering…." Shumway continued in a slightly strained voice._

_"__Kennedy though, that was a treasure trove…"_

_"__Publishing these secrets online…" _

_Shumway carried on reading the list of his and the team's latest achievements. He could not help but feel proud. The group could not be described as anything but a collection of random geniuses. Raven Reyes, a pure tech freak as they call it, but that was not everything. Her true strength was in kicking butts. Bellamy had lost count on how many times the chick saved his ass along with Finns. Every time they screwed up, Raven had taken care of it. The only downside was that she took no shit from anyone. That is, no one could tell her do anything against her will. She was anarchy personified.  
Then there was Monty Green. Another, technological genius – nothing to do with his Asian heritage, but boy, he was a complete computer whizz. Anything with a chip and he could hack it. His weakness though, was that he had a fear of blood.  
Jasper Jordan, another goofball really. But do not ever piss off the dude. A guy once made fun of his goggles, Bellamy himself still didn't understand the fixation with them, and he ended up running out of chem-class with his pants on fire. Jasper Jordan was a genius when it came to chemicals and their intriguing properties, as he called them. Jasper's weakness, well everything. The boy had his moments, it was like a black version of him appeared when needed – otherwise he was just as harmful as a fly. And lastly, there was Finn. The dude was nothing special, besides his hair of course. Though, Finn had an innate talent, and that was his profiling skills. Not only was he an excellent profiler, he could also assume these profiles and impersonate anyone anywhere. Quite the party trick, if you ask Bellamy. Finn's weakness however, he was more or less of a pacifist. Which annoyed the hell out of Bellamy. The only one kicking butts in their group was a chick. Brilliant. _

_"__Boy! Are you listening to me?" Shumway had clearly lost his patience and slapped the file down on the table. _

_"__Tell me one thing, Mr. Shumway, was it? How does it feel to be my father's bitch?"_

_Bellamy was a bit roughened up when his father finally decided to meet his wayward son. _

_"__So this is how it's going to be, Bellamy. You crossed too many lines this time. I cannot help you. "_

_Like you ever did anything but protect your own reputation, Bellamy thought bitterly._

_"__But given the uniqueness of the situation we have discussed it and came to an agreement."_

_"__Uniqueness, my ass! Because Finn is the adopted son of the Secretary of Defense and Raven's mother is…" Bellamy blurted._

_"__Enough! Listen to me, and listen to me carefully. I'm the only thing standing between you and that one way ticket to hell."_

_Bellamy, decided to see what he had to offer. Although, if he forced him to come back home ,and by home meaning stand offs with Diana again, then Siberia sounded like a paradise._

_"__We have monitored you guys for some time. And we can tell that it is some crew you've gathered there Bell. If we were to rate each member of your team they would all be given AAA. However, as a group, you guys only get a B+. What I'm saying here, is that we want you to work for us. Work for the US government."_

_Whatever Bellamy had expected, this had not been it. _

_"__You want us to become slaves for the government? No, thank you." Bellamy replied a bit too hastily. _

_"__What makes you think we want you? Don't misunderstand us. Each of your teammates are rated AAA, but you are only a B-. We have no record of what exactly your position in the team is, but what is clear is that neither of them wanted to agree to this, unless you came onboard too."_

_Fucking, sneaky bastard! So he had them all cornered. This was no choice. This was fucking blackmail. The Secretary of Homeland Securities was blackmailing his only son. Now that'd make a wonderful headline on a tabloid._

_"__Why us? There are plenty of people out there who can act as your personal spies." Bellamy asked._

_"__Well, there is that. But, you boy have an ability. Won't you use it to help people?"_

_The implication was crystal clear. Help us or I cut your mom lose to fend for herself. Son of a bitch._

_"__When do I start?" Bellamy asked tiredly._

* * *

**_CHAPTER NOTES_**

Goodness gracious, **THANK YOU, **for all the reviews. Your thoughts are always a welcoming addition to my dull real life.

This chapter is really short as it's more of a complementary chapter rather than a stand-alone. I hope it explains some things, but not everything - that's what the story is for.

_**The Laden One**_

Ahaha, I hate cliffhangers myself, I try to avoid them as much as I can. I hope this gave you some leverage and strength to hold onto, till next installment.

As always guys, **reviews are cake 3**


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

"What's the situation?" Bellamy asked Raven. They were both sitting on the roof with a perfect view over the main hall.

"Oh, Cap. You might wanna see this." She said as she handed over the monocular.

There, his blonde bodyguard took care of another two terrorists guarding the entrance to the hall. It surprised him every time, seeing her in action. It was the way every move was economical, and deadly. No hesitation either. A _trained killer._  
But suddenly, she fell. Looking around he found the sniper. Without issuing an order, Raven had already taken care of the threat.

"What do you want to do now, Cap?"

"Let's secure the hostages first."

"But won't they recognize you?" she asked tentatively.

"That's why I've got this" and Bellamy pulled out a gasmask.

"Smart. You want in the normal way or the dramatic approache?"

"Ask me something you don't already know the answer to, Raven." He smirked. And down they sailed and hit through the glass window.

He and Raven fell down like a pair of angels of death. Had she not seen the safety wires, she would had thought they have simply flung themselves down through the glass ceiling.  
He was wearing a gasmask, but there was no doubt about it. It was Bellamy Blake.

"Hey, you ok?" Raven asked through the mask.

"It's just a scratch, I'll live. But what are you guys…?" Clarke asked confused.

"Hush…questions can be asked later. Let's take care of some thugs first, shall we?" Raven said as she stretched her arm out for Clarke to take it.

Looking at the outstretched hand and then at Raven's face, she sighed and took it.

"Monty, do we have a vision of the situation?" Blake asked in his ear piece.

She could not hear whatever was said on the other end, but she could hear Blake setting a lot of instructions and then motioned for them to move forward.

"So here's the plan. There are a total of 12 men in there. All armed with heavy machinery. The mission is to get the hostages out, at all costs. Is that clear?" He asked as he looked directly over to Clarke.

Well, did she have any choice in this situation? She had no clue what the hell was going on. But she only had one mission, and that was to keep Bellamy Blake safe. So for now she could only agree. She nodded and Blake seemed to take it as her cooperation.

They moved in.

Seeing that Clarke truly only had just a scratch, Bellamy managed to calm himself down. Weird, why did he care if she got hurt or not? If she did, did that not show how vulnerable she was? Then bye bye, bodyguard, and is that not what he had wanted?  
On the other hand, he had no doubt that she knew exactly who he and Raven were, despite the masks. Well, he should have figured nothing escaped those sharp eyes of hers.  
Shaking his head, he thought on what Monty had revealed to him. 12 guys, all armed. It was cutting it close. The situation was not too bad. Just like another bank robbery he thought. It was the usual drill. Secure the hostages at all costs. Going through various scenarios in his head, he finally decided.

"Monty, can you hack into the electricity circuit?"

"Already on it, Cap. What do you want me to do?" Monty replied dutifully. Bellamy smiled. You could practically hear the keystrokes, the guy was good. Scratch that, first class.

"Alright, there are 3 of us and 12 of them and by the looks of it," Bellamy gave Clarke a once over, "only two armed. There's little choice, but we'll be using a ghost entry combined with a midnight entry." Bellamy explained.

"You sure, Cap? You didn't bring the night-vision googles with you. I can help you by reading the heat signals. But, it would be insufficiently slow. You've only got one chance, and that is taking them by surprise." Monty was speaking fast.

"Positive. Just make sure you are ready when I give you the signal." Bellamy was final in his decisions. It was a risk, but between him and Raven it should not be a problem. Clarke may have been hurt by that bullet, but he knew she could take care of herself.

"So here's the plan. There are a total of 12 men in there. All armed with heavy machinery. The mission is to get the hostages out, at all costs. Is that clear?"

"So what's the actual plan?" Raven asked. He could literally see her eyebrow raise itself, challenge him, behind her mask.

"We're doing a combined attack of both midnight and ghost entry. Got it?" The last was directed at Clarke who simply nodded. Alright, let us get this party started.

Time to move in.

Raising his fist into the air, a signal he knew Monty would catch, he simply waited. Then, darkness fell upon them as all the lights had been turned off. Our cue to leave, he thought.  
Motioning for the girls to stay put a bit longer, he removed a can. Removing the pin, he slid the can into the main hall. The terrorists had little chance of grasping the situation before the flare went up and everyone in the room was temporary blinded.  
Knowing it was their time to move, Bellamy and his girls went to attack.

_Midnight entry, make a swift attack using the blindness of the midnight to ones advantages._

_Ghost entry, close the range with the targets and then attack swiftly. Lastly, take control of the targets and the situation. _

Words of strategy that he had learned during their mandatory service in the army, as per edict of Mr. Almighty Secretary of Homeland Security of the United States of America, aka. his douche father. Though, as much as he hated to admit it, it was handy. Especially in situations like this. Look at him, Bellamy Blake the perfect combat soldier, who would have thought?

It felt good to not hide his true self. Straight when they entered the hall, he ducked. Making a somersault he closed onto two guys. Kicking their legs off the ground, he simultaneously hit them both on their soft spot on their respective throats. Instant kill. He did not have time to dwell on it as two more were making their way towards him.

_Who the hell is Bellamy Blake?_ Clarke thought as she was fighting off her third assailant. She had always suspected he was up to no good, especially on all those instances when he disappeared in the middle of the night. And then there were _his eyes_. The eyes that told her that he had witness a lot of suffering despite his flamboyant lifestyle. And then there was this. This ridiculous situation where _she_, Clarke Griffin was supposed to act as his bodyguard and protect his ass, when it was clear that he could wipe his own ass. Very well, might she add, looking at him taking care of two thugs with one move.

She had little to no choice to push the questions back as her attacker had been better than she gave him credit for. They had both managed to land a few hits on each other. But really, she needed to end this now. The sooner, the faster she can get some answers. She was not armed, so her only choice had been to attack at close range so that they would not be able to shoot. The darkness was a big plus too. Trained, Clarke had heightened vision when compared to the everyday Joe. Kicking her attacker on the shin, she grabbed his shoulder as he tried to adjust his balance. She forced him down at the same time she raised her knee hitting him hard on the head. The moment her knee connected with his face, she heard the satisfying crunching sound of something breaking. She let his limp form fall on to the floor. She had a look around. Luckily, the men had cared enough about their comrades as none had released a shot in the dark. Again, who the hell was _Bellamy Blake?_

Six down. He had taken six of them down himself. He had no clue how the girls were faring, but he could do little less than attack his offenders as they came. He waited, but no one came. _Is it over?_ He thought as he took a deep breath and looked around. The punch came from nowhere, but it connected with Bellamy's stomach. Hard. He doubled in pain. But the assault was nowhere near done. His attacker managed to launch a kick at him but this time he caught the son of a bitch by the ankle. Pulling with all his might, he yanked the man on the ground. He heard a clattering sound, but he could not dwell on it for long as the man used his free leg to kick himself free. His kick hit Bellamy on the shoulder, forcing him to release the man, who started to crawl towards the object he just dropped. _Fuck._ It could only have been one thing. Racing against the man, he suddenly heard a shot. The first shot since the fight had started. The hostages that had been pushed against one of the walls, started to scream in panic. Bellamy could not afford to lose more time, so he reached the man, grabbed his head with one grip, and smashed it against the marbled floor. Standing where he was, he could hear sobbing. He gave Monty the go and the lights were back on.

**CHAPTER NOTES**

What's up guys, it's been awhile hasn't it?

Let me begin with a **big fat thank you** for staying true to this story - much appreciated.

Secondly, I'm a bit sadden by the lack of response. Don't wanna be a nag, but I need to know if I'm doing this right, like I've said, complete newbie who doesn't know what she's doing half of the time.

On the other hand, I can promise you that I will finish the story no matter what, that's a _promise_;) Though, with what I have in mind, it's a long way ahead, so don't worry. We all want more of **Bellarke moments,** I haven't forgotten.

Lastly, I'm really curious to you other writers out there, is it just me (non-techy) who seems to have lost the "horizontal line" function on here? Or did they remove it completely? Such a shame, I really did like that function, meanwhile enjoy these weird other stuff I used to break up the chapter for now.

Again, **reviews are cake 3**


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

"Say again?" Blake was shouting in his ear piece.

Clarke had no idea of what just happened. Here she was, bundling up the terrorists with the help of Raven. Both she and Blake had refused to remove their masks. Not that Blake was anywhere to be seen. So he still wants to play this game, huh?

She was just about to go and confront him, when Raven pulled her away with her.

"We've got a problem." Raven removed her mask.

"No shet!" Clarke replied as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Look, I know you've got questions. But the main hall was never their target."

The puzzle pieces finally fell into place. She had been having a nagging feeling that something was not right. How could she have been so blind?

"Frankfurt, 2004. The terrorists blew up a nearby building next to their real target. It was only discovered later that the bomb had been a side distraction.  
Protocol forces the security to usher the people into a safety room. Only this made them an easy target. Which had been the terrorists' intention all along. Everyone gathered in on the same place made them one easy target." Clarke said with a grimace.

"I'm impressed, princess." Raven said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Where's Blake?"

"Follow me." And Clarke followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you certain, Monty!?" Bellamy exclaimed.

"Yes, I finally managed to break into the CCTV system from the safety room. All of our own are down and there are four of them walking around setting something against the walls."

"What about the hostages?" Bellamy could not think straight. He had played right into their hands, and now Octavia along with some of the most influential people of the US senate were going to pay the price of his failure.

"They haven't touched them…yet."

"Hang on, Cap. The facial scan I've run on the dudes that you apprehended has come out. One of them is a known associate of the _Leezards._" Monty gulped.

"Finn, are you up for this?" Bellamy was glad that his voice still held a tone of authority. His insides were twisting his guts. He could not help but panic inwards. But they were the last line of defence, he needed to get his shit together.

"Hey, I'm injured not yet dead." Finn's laboured breath got through Bellamy's earpiece.

"The Leezards are known for their brutality and determination to complete their missions. Not very unlike the Japanese _kamikaze _pilots during the Second World War. These guys are ready to sacrifice anything to make sure they blast their enemies into oblivion. They are called Leezards because of their lack of hesitation when it comes to cut off one of their own if they feel that they are a dead weight instead of an asset. Just like a real lizard. To save itself, it can chew its own tail off, if needed." Finn barely managed to explain.

"Though, what bugs me, is that they were clearly hesitant when the lights were out earlier. Neither of them was ready to shoot blindly."

"Except one." Bellamy said bitterly. The last man he had a fight with must have been the leader. Or rather the only true Leezard. Bellamy had no doubt that he would not be standing here, had it not been for Raven's fast response. Just when the man was about to grab the fallen gun, she had managed to launch a shot aimed at the gun itself – forcing it away from the terrorist's grasp. How had she made that shot in the dark? He had no clue, but was not less thankful.

"It must be that the guys in there with the senators are part of the true Leezards, and the ones you guys just met must have been mercenaries." Finn continued. Again, Bellamy could clearly hear how his best friend struggled to stay conscious. Yet, at this point he had no choice but to exploit that clever brain of his. Biting his lower lip, he continued.

"Any contact from them yet? We need to establish what it is they want."

"Negative." Monty's voice sounded shaken. Figures, this was the first mission they had so much to lose if they failed.

"Now what?" Raven had taken her mask off and was followed by Clarke. _Shit,_ between all the crap that had gone wrong tonight, he had totally forgotten about her. If they made it out alive tonight, he knew that he had a bit of explaining to do.

"The good news is that we have identified the terrorists as the Leezards. The bad news is that we have no clue of what it is they want." Finn was talking on their private channel.

Clarke still had not said a word. She just leaned against one of the pillars in the room, crossing her arms across her chest. Clearly waiting.

"_Shit_." Raven threw her gasmask on the floor in frustration. _The gasmask_…Bellamy suddenly saw a way out of this.

"Jasper, do we have anything with us that can knock people out?" Bellamy asked.

"By KO, you mean some gas?" Jasper's hesitant reply came a bit slow.

"Yes, Goggles, how much do we have?" Bellamy continued.

"Well, enough for our purpose. But how are you going to get it in there without being detected?"

"Raven, how do you feel about a fieldtrip right now?" Bellamy looked over to the woman with a smirk. She mirrored his facial expression and said:

"Never been more ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke had no idea what was being said on the other end of Blake and Raven's earpiece. But she noted that Blake's grim face slowly eased up. He was on to something. Knowing that he would not escape her confrontation later, Clarke simply waited for them to include her. She saw Raven putting on her mask again and left but before she was out of view, she twirled both her hand guns around her thumbs whilst whistling. Seriously, what was wrong with the woman, she acted like she had won the lottery or something?

_"__Clarke," his_ voice sounded tired. So now we are finished with playing charades. Good to know.

"The plan is to use gas strong enough to hopefully KO everyone in there. Including our _friendly _terrorists. But since you are not wearing a mask, I need you posted out here. Just as a precaution in case some of them managed to slip through." He still had not removed his mask.

"Fine." Blake looked relived.

"But _we need to talk after this_." Blake held her gaze for a while. Neither of them backing from this wordless confrontation. Blake was the first one to break the contact.

"Deal." And they both left to their respective positions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The floor is all yours, Captain." Raven's cheerful voice was unmistakable. At least someone is enjoying the situation, Bellamy thought bitterly.

"Moving in, it was all a haze due to the gas. Most bodies were lifeless on the floor, but one of the terrorists was taking an aim at him. He ducked and slid across the floor. Using the gas as a literal smokescreen he came upon his attacker from behind. Hooking the man's neck in a death grip, he punched the man twice in the gut and threw him across the floor. It would be enough as the gas was very potent. Well, according to Jasper at least.

He heard a few grunts and then a booming sound. Raven must have had some trouble as well. But he trusted her skills. She was his best combat after all. It was hard to take account of people and terrorists alike due to the smoke but he walked towards the last known location of the hostages. _O, you better be alright._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was not like Clarke to be the observer. She needed to be in there. Just when she was about to run into the room, one of the terrorists ran straight towards her. Both were surprised, and Clarke was the first to react. She quickly closed their distance and made the first attack. He lost his weapon and she kicked it away. Now standing face to face, neither was moving.  
But then the man smiled, giving Clarke the creeps. He flipped open a knife and went for an attack. _Like I'm going to let you_, Clarke thought furiously. Avoiding the knife, she blocked his strike with the underside of her arm against his. He tried to hit her with his free hand, which she too blocked. It all happened too fast. He kicked her in the gut and she lost her balance instantly. He came at her again, but she managed to make a somersault backwards and avoid the knife just barely. Rising again, she thought this guy was the real deal. Not like those small fries she met before.

Thinking quickly, she had a fast look on her surroundings. There, a fire extinguisher! She grabbed it, but before she could do anything else, her attacker was on her again. Using the extinguisher as a shield she fought back. She managed to hit him hard on the knee cap and he fell. She took the chance and released the safety pin of the extinguisher and used the content to blind her attacker. He dropped his knife trying to clear his vision. Throwing the extinguisher away, she picked the knife up and stabbed the man in his thigh and twisted. He screamed in pain and she simply opted for a good kick. Hitting him hard on the temple. That, she thought, was payback.

Bruised up, sweaty, tired and dusty, Clarke thought with determination: _Bellamy Blake, you have nowhere to run this time. You are mine. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_CHAPTER NOTES_**

Yay, chapter 14 is out. This chapter is a bit longer as compensation for the long wait. Both me an my beta:er is busy with life, hence the long wait. We''ll try our best to release the next chapter ASAP. As you can notice, Clarke is finally closer to uncover Bellamy's true face. And then we are going to meet some more people...iinteresting huh?

And of course, as always, a thousand times **thank you **for giving me all your love, it's very encouraging.

Also, don't forget, **reviews are cake 3**


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

"A tactical team made off some of the most brilliant minds out there. You see, Clarke, these people, this group of individuals was only working on half capacity when I first found them."

Clarke was sitting at their secret base or whatever. After the whole terrorist attack earlier that evening, she wanted answers. Answers which she still have not yet received.

"Mr. Secretary, sir, with all due respect. I thought we were discussing what I've just witnessed tonight?" Clarke's patience was running low. She needed a shower and a goodnight sleep. God knows she deserved some well damn answers!

"A bunch of brats! Imagined my surprise when I saw who it was that had been accessing our most classified information." Mr. Secretary continued like she had not interrupted in the first place.

"Worst of all, imagine my face when I saw who their leader was. My unruly son. Always the rebel. Of course the initial shock could have been more pleasant, but seeing my son lead a bunch of teens breaking the law was a bit problematic." He stopped pacing the room and gave her a stern look.

"So I gave them a chance to redeem themselves. Clarke, what you witnessed tonight is just one of many operations this team has run. The law enforcement has long been exhausted to its limits. Just ask Kane about it. Crimes pilling up one after another and unfortunately, no matter how much globalization has helped us, it has also brought us more destruction. It was not until the 9/11 incident that the US government felt the need for change. In UK they have the Scotland Yard; in Scandinavia they've got Säpo. We in America got, CIA, FBI, SAT and more. But really, even with all that, crimes are only increasing. That's why I created this side division. A small, but efficient team taking care of troublesome cases both swift and discreetly. Also, I may have made use of my son's less spectacular activities to camouflage it all. The less the public know about it, the better chance we have at defeating evil. Which is why I asked Kane for help. With the increasing threat it was only normal that someone as tabloid loving like Bellamy to have his own personal bodyguard."

"Wait, Kane knew about this?" Clarke, was rendered speechless. He knew?

"I'm sorry for all the deceit, it's not like I don't trust your professionalism. But the fewer that knew the better, besides we needed you to act like a true bodyguard to shake off any suspicions. "

"I understand." She still did not accept it, but had little say in the matter.

"Furthermore, Bellamy doesn't know this. But we have been receiving threatening messages. They know about Bellamy and they want us to back down. Hence, the kidnapping incident and the poisoning attempt, both used as a warning. I don't know what it is we are close on uncovering, but it is important enough to bring two assassin attempts." Sitting down and folding his fingers across each other, he looked damn right scary.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Clarke asked tentatively.

The Secretary smiled, which changed his entire demeanour. _Hmm, like father like son, huh_?

"I was waiting for that question. You see, Clarke, I've observed you throughout these weeks." She knew it! Please do not say it. Please, let me be wrong, she begged.

"I would like you to join this team."

Well, heck. She knew this was going to happen. Why else the history lesson. Bloody Bellamy Blake, Clarke was intent on putting the blame of this mess on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clarke Griffin, the team. Mongrels, this is Clarke Griffin." Bellamy introduced them for who they really were for the first time. It felt weird, but surprisingly refreshing. Ever since the incident of Bellamy's poisoning attempt, Clarke had been seeing more of his friends, his real friends, she just realized. She gave them all a curt nod but surprisingly Jasper came and hugged her like they were long lost friends.

"I knew you would join us." He whispered in her ear. Standing there awkwardly, she did not know how to react.

"Hey, not fair, man. Don't keep the princess all to yourself." Monty bellowed.

"Guys, take it easy. You are overwhelming her." Raven stepped in and Clarke gave her an appreciative look. Raven simply raised her shoulders and shook her head smiling.

"Erm. Let me continue. This is Raven Reyes, a mechanical prodigy and a slight combat junkie." Bellamy said with a fondness so unlike the person she had been guarding for the past weeks. Before she could think on it anymore, Raven had launched a friendly punch on Bellamy's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm no junkie!" She exclaimed.

"Uhu." the rest of the team said in unison, while giving each other _that _look.

"Ok. And this is Monty Green, our own tech genius, but also a good human calculator." Bellamy pointed at Monty.

"Yo!" Was all he said, offering her a mock salute whilst smiling.

"This is Jasper Jordan. The best nerd you've ever met." Bellamy said and winked at Jasper. The dude in question simply raised his hands in defeat and everyone started to laugh.

"And you've met my best mate, Finn…"

"I can take it from here, Bellamy." Finn interrupted. After having been abnormally quiet, he finally spoke up. Staggering, from the healing injury in his chest, he walked slowly towards Clarke. Stopping only inches from her, he said:

"Clarke, nothing personal, but I don't agree with this." He gestured around the room and then on everyone. "You shouldn't be here." And with that he left them. If silence could kill, Clarke thought, this was it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Bellamy held the beer in front of Finn.

"Hey." Finn took the beer from Bellamy, but he could not mask the pain the move caused him. Looking at him, Bellamy realized that his stubbornness had been passed to his best pal. Instead of lying in a hospital bed, recovering from his wound, he's here – brooding.

"What was that all about?" Bellamy asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"She should not be here, man. I know what the orders are, but it's not fair. It's not fair…" he stared into the bottled in his hands.

Thinking back, Finn had always hated this job. Unlike Bellamy he did not like violence. Yet, knowing that they did good, kept him going. But he did not like it. Bellamy knew, had they not been caught that day, had they not been cornered, Finn would not be here. Bellamy had grown to like it, he felt like this had been his life call. But witnessing Finn's conflicting feelings all these years, he knew that he hated the feeling of people being robbed of their ability to choose for themselves. But he also sensed that there was something else that was bugging his friend.

"She's pretty." He simply stated.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, but then Finn finally replied.

"She is."

"And she's smart."

"Yes, she is."

"She could probably kick your ass too."

"Pretty sure she would." Finn was finally showing hints of a smile.

"You are so screwed, man." And he ruffled that carefully disorganized hair of Finn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what is all this?" Clarke was indicating towards an area filled with various monitoring screens and a bunch of wires.

"That, my friend, is my nest." Monty started. Clarke simply raised an eyebrow.

"Let me demonstrate." He pulled out a chair from somewhere and started typing.

"Is that…?"Clarke was intrigued. One of the bigger monitors showed some kind of animation of a scene she was fairly familiar with.

"Yes, my friend, this is the newest computer technology which generates digital sequences into animation."

"Like a cartoon?"

Turning around in his chair, he sighed and gave her dead serious look.

"Listen here, listen carefully. A cartoon is a series of drawings, my friend. This," he gestured towards his equipment, "is something way better, and way more complicated. It's a specifically written algorithm… "

"You are telling me that they are different. Noted. Like X-men and the Powerpuff Girls, huh?"

"YES!"

"And here you see…"

"Griffin!" Blake barked. "Follow me."

What choice did she have, really? She followed Blake to his "office" or whatever.

"You wanted to talk. So talk." Turning around and crossing his arms across his chest, he sat on the edge of his desk.

"You owe me an explanation." Clarke simply stated.

"I thought you've already been briefed on the situation?" Bellamy's tone was similar to those when you speak carefully with children. _Bastard._

"I want _you _to explain to me, why I've wasted the past weeks covering your ass, when you clearly are capable of it yourself?" Her temper was getting the better of her again. Damn this man. He always had this effect on her.

"You don't like what you see, _princess_?" The bastard actually dared to smirk in this situation.

"Stop the chase, Blake! Who the hell are you?" Clarke lost her cool and shouted. This wiped the smirk of his face alright, but instead of giving a look of surrender, his face grew cold. He almost scared her.

"And why the hell do you care, _Clarke_?" There it was again, her name. Damnation.

"You've got your orders, I've got mine. I don't like the situation any better than you, but for now we need to cooperate, ok?" Bellamy had opted to shout as well.

"So what then? You just wanna go back and act like it never happened?" Clarke cried.

There it was again, the deafening silence. No doubt the others had overheard every word of the exchange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER NOTES**

_**Busy, busy, busy doin' nothing at all...**_

_**(Ace Wilder)**_

If you know the song, you know where I'm getting at, if not, then it's due overtime you listen to it.

At last, a new release, it's the confrontation a lot of you have been waiting for, I hope I did it justice. I intentionally let the tension grow even bigger, because what's Bellarke without some old fashioned banter? Oh, well, I'm glad this arc is now over, everything is out in the open - leaving room for new characters (that I promised aeons ago). Stay tune, and once again, I can't describe how much your support is heart warming.

Till next time, and don't forget,** REVIEWS ARE CAKE 3**


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

"Hey!" It was Collins again. Clarke pretended to not hear him and continued to punch the sandbag.

"Hey, princess!" They never learn, do they? She had already expressed her dislike for the name, yet no one seemed to care. _Enough_. Hitting the sandbag one last time, she turned around to face him.

Seeing her facial expression, he smiled.

"You don't like being called princess, do you, princess?" and he smirked. It was clear that Blake had passed that cheekiness to Collins. Ugh. Clarke shook her head to rid the image of another smirk. But Finn seemed to think she meant the gesture to his question.

"Fine, so Clarke. I was wondering…"

"Guys, the Captain want us meeting him in the conference room in 2." Raven came by, interrupting whatever Collins had wanted to say.

"Sorry, what was it you were going to say?" Clarke asked as they were walking towards the meeting area.

"Nothing. It can wait." Finn simply said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we here, Monty?" Bellamy was standing in front of the table crossing his arm across his chest looking tired.

"So I was having this epic beast of a sandwich from Donnie's, right? And whilst I tried the extra special mix hot blend sauce, which was divine by the way, I noticed that I've forgotten my coffee on the waiting table and…"

"Monty! Focus."

"Right, so the sauce right? It was a God sent gift…"

Bellamy slammed his fist on the table. Monty gulped.

"Remember when you asked me to segregate the search results and list them in categories based on the urgency of the threat?"

"Yes, please don't stop on my behalf."

"So, this morning when I was just about to go and get my coffee, I got a ping alert. Anyway, he's here in DC."

"Who, Monty?" Bellamy was getting tired of the man's constant sidetracking. But he was good.

"Lincoln."

"_Fuck_." No way, why here? Why now? Bellamy's mind was running all kind of possible explanations.

"Monty. are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Dead sure. I can bet you on the next assassin's creed chapter that it's him alright." Monty answered dead serious. Which was much unlike him.

"Who?" Clarke asked looking around.

"We don't know his real name. But he goes by the alias of Lincoln. He's wanted by Interpol, listed among the top 10 most dangerous men by the MI6 and he made an attempt on the former president's life. But that's not all…" Finn tried to explain, but was interrupted by Raven.

"He's part of an organization, which are calling themselves_ Grounders _and they are basically a league of assassins. There is no proof that this organization exists in the first place, but there are rumours that they are mercenaries working for the most corrupt in our society. Then there are cases, where people claim that it was done by the _Grounders._"

"Wait, league of assassins? Really?" Clarke asked expecting someone to tell her that it was a joke.

"Yes. And that's not all. He was part of the group that abducted Octavia Blake 4 years ago." Bellamy almost spit the words out. Clenching his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white.

Everyone was busying themselves with anything, but Clarke. Comprehension could be depicted from her first confused face that later turned into understanding. She gave Bellamy a look, not of pity but surprisingly of anger. Well, is the princess not full of surprises?

"Looking at you, _Captain_, what's it going to be?" was all she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia was sitting at a café waiting for Monroe to get her lazy ass over there. She had called that she was going to run late, but this was humiliating. Octavia had been waiting for nearly 1 hour and still no signs of her friend.

It had been tough. Remembering the night when she and Bell had lashed out at each other, Octavia let out a loud sigh. The dreams have started again. She had learnt through the years to push them back and put all her focus on anything but them.

_She had been 15. Waiting at the school gate for her driver. It had been a crappy day, Miss Perkins had been a total bitch. So what if her skirt was 1 inch or 2 shorter than what was set? So what if she got a few blue strands in her hair – they did highlight her already alluring eyes. And so what, if she had been caught smoking pot – again? The bitch was not her mother, and her mother did not give a fuck. Standing there and kicking some loose stones on the ground she had not seen them coming. _

_Here things got a little fuzzy, by the time she came to it, she was blindfolded and her hands had been bound together behind her back. She was sitting down on some old chair, she could feel the splinters scraping her where her skin was bare. She could not hear anything, but she knew that she had somehow been kidnapped. Both her and Bellamy had been through the drill, you were not a Blake if you did not go through a kidnapping every now and then. Remembering the instructions, she forced herself to be calm. The fewer struggles she gave, the less would they actually care about her existence. They only wanted their damn money. It was always the money.  
She was trying to be as still as possible. It felt like ages when her situation finally changed.  
Someone pulled her hood up, not very gentle, and the piercing light of a headlight hit her, rendering her temporary blind. That someone forced a bottle of water on her. She had not realized how thirsty she had been, but too soon the water bottle was gone and back was the hood.  
She could hear them speaking softly to each other, but she could not depict what language it was. Again, she hated it, but right now, paying attention in school would have done her some good. _

_It felt like hours before another water bottle had been shoved into her mouth, but this time she managed to swallow more than spill it. And this time before the hood came back she spoke._

_"__Wait. Please wait…."_

_The hood was back on before she was even finished. Figuring they weren't the talkative bunch she opted to remain silent._

_She must have dozed off at some point, because she got woken up by someone dragging her somewhere. Now this was new, they usually kept her in one place until the ransom had been paid. And before that, they always made sure that she would be able to contact her folks to assure them that she was indeed alive and etc. Panicking she started to struggle. She refused to be dragged like some broken doll somewhere. But her kidnappers were the type who had no patience for the folly of a teenage girl. One of them simply swung her on his shoulder and carried on walking. She screamed and tried to kick and bite her kidnapper but to no avail. He then slung her down and she could hear other girls' screaming and sobbing voices. With her hands no longer bound together, she ripped her hood off and tried to adjust to the light. Looking around, she was in some kind of container with a least 15 other girls. They all mirrored her expression, total fear and helplessness. _

_She did not know how long she had been locked in that container, but she was aware that they had been on the move for some time. It was quiet now. They had all realized sooner or later that screaming and crying would not change their situation. The heat inside was unbearable, the air was thick with human musk. 'I wonder what Ms. Perkins would say about my appearance now?' Octavia thought bitterly. She was not stupid, the fact that she had not been traded off for a bag of dead presidents by now, told her that she had not been kidnapped, simply abducted. And judging by the situation, the container and the girls, this was not a good situation. It was real, human trafficking. _

_They had forced her to strip. She had refused. Now she was convinced that she needed a nose job. Good god, they better do a better job on her than on Ashley Tisdale, her nose job was just embarrassing. They had chained her left ankle and stripped her bare. Her body was aching so much that she did not care. They had given her a proper blindfold this time. She has no clue what was going on, but any resistance she could offer, she did. Octavia Blake was not going to bend, ever. That is what Bellamy used to say. Whenever either of them had it rough, they would crawl into each other's bed at night and talk. That was before that traitorous son of a bitch left her to dry. Well, she would not bend, no matter how much they would abuse her. She was a Blake after all. _

_She was shoved up a set of stairs. Then someone forced her to turn around. Tugging her hair, forcing her mouth to open and lifting her arms. She had no clue on what they were or what they were doing to her, but like hell she was going to stand here naked and let them do whatever the hell they want with her. Next time the person touched her, she stomped on his/her foot and then elbowed the person on the chest. Someone tried to grab her from the other side and she launched a blind kick, surprised as it connected. But her victory was short lived as they had her comprised within seconds. She was dragged again. To where? She had no clue._

_"__Put some clothes on her, for god's sake." A brute voice said._

_She felt something fall over her. She could not see so she simply waited._

_"__Remove her blindfold, and honestly, guys, the chain is a bit of overkill, don't you think?" Whoever this person was, he was clearly British. The accent was unmistakable. _

_Adjusting once again to the dim light, Octavia saw that she was holding a rather large flannel shirt. Man sized. Hurriedly she put it on to cover her nakedness. The flannel was soft against her bruised skin. Turning around, she saw that she was in some kind of dressing room. It was empty, besides one person. He was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper, not giving a shit about her. She could not see his face, but his legs were long and muscled. Dressed in black from head to toe, judging by the colour of his sleeves. She just stood there waiting. 5 minutes passed and still he had made no move to acknowledge her presence._

_"__Erm…" Octavia started. Dang her voice was weak due to the lack of water. Clearing her throat she gave it another try._

_"__So, hi." Was all that came out. _

_He let out a loud sigh and put away his paper. What struck Octavia was that he was young, in his early twenties or something. His dark hair was in curls, not unlike Bells, but his was more of a brown with some golden in it. But what struck her dead, were his eyes. They were pitch black, and she could not read anything from them. And that scared her. But then he did something unexpected, he smiled._

_"__Hello there, gorgeous." Whatever Octavia had imagined this was not it._

_"__Oops, where are my manners? Let's start again. I'm Rodrigo Montes de Oca but my friends call me Lincoln. Nyaa, I'm just kidding. I don't have any friends." He said that with a smile. _

_"__What's going on here?" Octavia asked._

_"__My dear girl, this is a super-secret base for bad people, people like me," he pointed at himself and walked towards her, "to acquire stuff that are sadly not available in Wal-Mart." He said tilting his head a bit looking mock sad. _

_"__Huh?" Octavia was convinced that this man had lost a screw or two. Either that, or British people had really dry humour._

_"__Haven't you been listening? This is a store, you are in the store. And I bought you." Comprehension finally kicked in. No…_

_"__Congratulations, you are now my property."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_CHAPTER NOTES_**

Guys, let the reviews rain in!

So I finally got to introduce my Lincoln to you guys, to be fair, as an eye candy on the show I dun mind his lack of speech, but in a fanfic, I felt the need to upgrade him, you know, to spice things up.  
So his character is a fuse of some of my favorite TV-characters at the moment, it'll will be fun to see if you recognise parts of him. Looking forward to that.

Also, you guys should really be grateful for my angel beta:er, I nagged her to death so that you would be able to meet Linc.

For _**Dark-Supernatural-Angel **_

Thank you for being such a loyal reader as well as reviewer, there's a special place for you in my heart.  
Now to address some of your comments, I'm sorry the previous chapter was a bit muddy, I hope the following ones will erase that bad experience.

As for the "Scorpion" thingy, yes it's very similar. Truth to be told, I had the idea about Bell's team before the promotions went viral, but my creative brain is not on par with my typing skills, thus, it all got mixed up in the end (cause I did watch it, the pilot in the end). However, as mentioned, this story is heavily influenced by many shows, so it's going to be fun, to see how much you can spot. I like to put all my weird fantasies etc into one collective story to satisfy my bizarre ideals.

Again, much much thank you all for reading this and thank you so much for all the reviews. I really do look forward to read your opinions about my upgraded Lincoln.

That's it for this time, and as always guys - **REVIEWS ARE CAKE 3**


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

"Where was his last known location, Monty?" Bellamy asked.

"The ping went off here, so he is around this area." Monty highlighted an area on the map in one of those giant monitors of his.

"It's been exactly 31 minutes. He can't be far." Raven said.

"But why is he here? What is it so important to him to risk it? This is DC and his face is plastered on every wanted posted there is. He would have known that all kinds of alerts would go off." Jasper asked no one in particular.

Clarke gave Finn a knowing look. He sighed and raised his hands as he lost their silent exchange.

"Bellamy, there is a theory." Finn started.

"Go on, Collins, we don't have the entire day."

"There is only one person here that he might attempt to contact."

Besides the sound of constant keystrokes coming off Monty, the room was quiet.

"You know, there's this sick psychology thing which makes offenders revisit their past victims…" Bellamy did not want to hear it so he interrupted Finn.

"No! She's not that important to him. What value has she to him?"

"But you have to consider the possibility that she might." Finn said conclusively.

Bellamy had to calm down. He has a sick bastard invading his town, his home and threatening his loved ones. He needed to make sure that there would be no chance for the bastard to slip away this time. It was for the best.

"Jasper put everything you are doing on hold. I want you, Griffin and Raven to prepare for a stakeout."

"Cool. Who are we tailing?" Jasper removed his goggles as he asked.

"Octavia Blake."

The poor man dropped his goggles.

* * *

"So this is fun." Jasper stated nervously.

Clarke, Raven and Jasper were sitting in a van on their stakeout. They had followed Octavia to this coffee shop. She had been sitting there for quite some time already. Jasper's comment was the first that had been said between the three since their mission started. The air was still thick. Clarke was not the usual talkable type and neither was Raven it seemed.

Clarke had a hard time assessing the woman. She was beautiful, had a hard ass attitude, brilliant in what she was doing, yet there was something that prevented her to like this woman completely.

Unexpectedly, it was Raven who broke the silence. Removing her hands from whatever she was making, she looked at Clarke.

"Clarke, right? I figured you didn't like the nickname Finn gave you."

"Actually, it was Blake who first called me that." Clarke confessed.

"Humph, that's unusual. You see, our Captain is a bit stuck up if you ask me." She winked.

"The whole playboy act is just an act. Don't misunderstand me, he sure enjoys his ladies. Did you know what they said about him during our mandatory service in the military?"

Clarke shook her head.

"That he was the biggest scandal since the Clinton administration." This made Clarke laugh.

"OMG, this is a historical moment. I need to record this, Clarke Griffin laughing." Jasper joked.

And the girls continued to laugh. Gosh, how long it has been, Clarke thought. She could not remember the last time she had laughed so much. She could not remember the last time she laughed and her face went back to being grim.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, but how did you all become such good friends? You each seem so different." Clarke asked when both of them had calmed themselves down.

"It's a rather funny story. You see, I absolutely loathed Bellamy Blake and his gang, Finn included." Raven started.

"There was this one day, when I saw a crowd and they were all rallied up, screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT". I forced my way to the front. What I saw made my blood go cold. In the middle, I saw this dude covering another guy and a few others were beating them to death. I tried to break them apart, but they were too many. Every time I pushed away one, another took his place. It all seemed pretty grim, but then someone pushed them all away. Standing in between the mob and the victims was Bellamy Blake. He stared down at the crowd, while Finn Collins was checking up on the guys that had been abused. When he had the full attention of the crowd Bellamy had said: _You guys think this is funny? Bullying the weak? Wanna show how tough you are? Go on._ He motioned for them to attack him. Of course no one moved. Bellamy Blake was known for his constant underground fight clubs. Instead he grabbed the boy who had started it all. _Murphy, the kid's wearing goggles. Why don't you find someone in your own size to pick a fight with? _Murphy simply smirked. _Hmph! Since when were you in the rescuing business? _Bellamy let him go and forced the crowd to disband."

"Thank you for making me feel so good about myself." Jasper said in mock hurt.

"Anyway, we've been friends since." Raven said casually.

"Now, how about you Clarke, anything you'd like to share of your mystery past?" Raven started but before Clarke could answer Jasper knocked his coffee down screaming.

"He's here, he's here!"

"Monty, did you copy that?" Raven asked.

"Yes, he's currently walking past the coffee shop heading northeast."

"Thanks Monty, keep us updated."

"Clarke, follow me."

The girls left the van following their target.

* * *

"Monroe! Thank you for taking time from your busy life for little moi." Octavia joked as she hugged Monroe.

"I'm so sorry, I was having the worst luck of my life today."

"Don't worry about it. Happens to everyone. Have a seat." As Monroe placed her order, Octavia looked out the window. That van across the street seemed awfully familiar, but she was brought back to reality when Monroe was explaining why she had been so late.

"So I was just about to park my car, right? And then this idiot came from nowhere and stole my parking space! Had I not reacted fast enough, I've would have crashed into the bastard. Can you believe it?" Noticing that Octavia was not listening, she grabbed the other girl's hands.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. I've been sleeping badly lately."

"You mean, you barely slept because of _someone_." Monroe asked suggestively.

Octavia tensed. Monroe did not know of her past, she was sure.

"When were you going to tell me? Not bad, huh? A Murphy of all people. It's like a match made in heaven." Monroe squeaked like a little girl.

Octavia relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but we had to keep it a secret before the press conference. It had to be a wow-thing according to Diana." Octavia explained.

"Nya, it's alright. By the way, I've never figured out why you call your mother by her name."

Octavia did not know how to answer to that, but luckily she did not have to. Monroe's phone started to beep.

"Are you not going to check on that?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I should." Monroe unlocked her phone uncertainly and just looked at her message.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Octavia asked concerned.

"What? No. It's just a reminder for a dentist appointment I have tomorrow." Taking a sip of her mocha she said. "You know what, I got you an engagement gift, but I left it back in the car. Would you like to have a walk instead? This café is so stuffy, I don't think the aircon is working properly."

"I thought you'd never ask." Octavia smiled, and the girls made their way out.

"Hey, where did you say you parked your car again?" Octavia was starting to get tired. It was hot, and she never anticipated this long walk in these heels.

"Oh, sorry, we're almost there." Monroe kept walking fast, if she did not know any better, she would say this was payback for keeping her in the dark about Murphy.

"Hey, slow down…Monroe?" Monroe had stopped. Relieved, Octavia stopped and bent down to catch her breath. When she looked up again, she met a pair of pitch black eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Octavia. But he gave me no choice. He has Connor." Monroe held on to Octavia's arm. Octavia could not take her eyes of him. Connor, was Monroe's brother. Understandment hit her and she shook Monroe off.

"Go." She whispered and Monroe ran away.

"Hello there, _gorgeous!_"

"Lincoln."

* * *

"Dammit, Monty, where is he?" Raven was shouting and people nearby gave her a funny look.

"He was right there, around the corner. I'm sorry Raven, he must have made use of the blind spots." Monty tried.

"That's alright, Monty. I'm sorry. It's this heat. It's driving me nuts."

"Hey Raven, let me check out on this end, you can take the other." Clarke pointed.

"Don't try anything funny, ok?" Raven grabbed Clarke's shoulder and turned her around when she did not provide with an answer.

"I'm serious, Clarke. This dude is dangerous."

Giving Raven's hand a little squeeze, she gently removed it from her shoulder.

"Thank you. And this applies to you too. Don't approach him on your own. Call for back up." And they parted their ways.

It must have been pure luck, but Clarke spotted a brown haired girl running towards the opposite direction. At first she had thought it had been Octavia. But this girl was taller. Intrigued, Clarke ran towards where the girl had been running from. There must be a reason for people to run away like that. She spotted Octavia first and then she saw him. Hunched behind a container she pressed on the emergency button on her watch. A neat thing Raven and Monty had invented. It sent a quiet signal to the HQ, announcing that she needed help.

* * *

"Lincoln."

"The one and only. Did you miss me, _sweetheart_?"

Clarke did have little to no choice, but to observe. She was not stupid, unless he did something to Octavia, she would not attack him. Not alone at least.

"What now? Lost your ability to speak? Though I might say, being as devilish handsome as I am, might have that effect on people." He said as he smirked.

_Gosh_, what was this? How did Clarke end up surrounding herself with dudes who smirked for a living?

"Why are you here?" Octavia asked quietly.

"Well, to see you of course! I mean why else would I risk getting caught, brutally abused, and possibly executed if found?" He said causally inspecting his finger nails.

"Stop it. I never asked for this. Can't you and your psycho ego go away and leave me alone?" Octavia shouted.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, talk to me…I dare you." The corner of his mouth curled up.

"I can't do this. I'm out of here." Octavia made a move to leave.

Pointing at Clarke he said, "You hurt my feelings, sweetie, I might as well ask your pretty friend over there to join us for some smexy threesome."

"Come, come wherever you are. Unless you want to explain the dead broken body of Octavia Blake, I suggest you come introduce yourself." He shouted mockingly.

So he knew she was around here, fucking psychopath.

"Well hello there, goldilocks. Glad you could join us. Now, now manners." When Clarke still did not say anything, he continued.

"Ah, modern women, no bosom nor mystery. Tough present company excluded." Winking at Octavia who simply rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Clarke finally asked.

"Consider it boredom." Lincoln replied.

"I don't believe you" Octavia intervened.

"Fine, it's because I'm pure evil and can't help myself. Well, did that satisfy you?"

_Enough of this_, Clarke thought. You can't reason with a psychopath. She closed the distance between them and tried for a left hook. But living up to his name, he caught her and instead twisted her arm behind her. Damnation, it hurt.

"I should just off you now and be over with it." He whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead, try." Clarke hissed back. Meeting his eyes dead on.

"Feisty. I like this one." Still holding onto Clarke, he turned his attention back to Octavia.

"Tell me honestly, have you never been allured by the dark?"

"Never." She replied giving him an icy look.

"Really? So you've never felt the attraction for someone who has done and is capable of doing a great deal of terrible things but for some reason, only think and cares about you?"

"I did once when I thought he was worth it." Octavia's voice sounded strain, like she was about to cry.

Wait a minute. Lincoln and Octavia? She could not have been more than 15 years old when she and Lincoln had met. Blake would have to get past her to beat this son of a bitch. Her arm was still in his mercy.

"Oh, did I break your heart, _Sweetie_?" He finally released Clarke and was closing in on Octavia. Putting his hand on her shoulders he said:

"Aw, you look like you are in need of comfort." Then he continued barely loud enough, "why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to? You are just a child lashing out." and then he dropped his arms from her, as if she was poison.

Clarke was ready for another round when he held up his hand, stopping her.

"Ah, ah, ah. I believe we are getting company, and it is about bloody time." And she could finally hear the sirens in the distance.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

Thank you for the continuous support guys, really appreciate it.

So here he is, my upgraded Lincoln, he's based on a few of my favourite TV characters (villains?) I hop eyou'll enjoy him as he's going to be featured more heavily as we progress into the story.

I just wanted to say a few personal thank you's:

**ironpeachfe,** welcome to the family!

I feel really honered that you love my story to the point to leave a review. #success!

I don't know how familiar you are with Nikita, Dominion and TVD (though ignore the last one) but these shows have influenced me a great deal, and thus my story will only get "darker" from now on. Stay tunned. It is rated M and that's not due to the language, mind you ;)

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel** , as always, thank you dearie.

I'm most definitely certain that you can see who Lincoln is taking after and hope that you like him;)

This chapter revealed more about Octavia and Lincoln's past, I hope it answers your question from the previous chapter.

**As for the rest of you silent readers,**

Appreciate that you like still story and I will be as atrocious to say that I count on you for the future chapters as well.

And guys, reviews are my lifeline, please drop a word of encouragement or dislike, whatever, feedback is most welcomed.

And remember, **reviews are cake. **Feed me, please. (We can't forgo our manners now that Lincoln is watching xD)


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XVIII

"He's a lot more different than I imagined him to be." Jasper was speaking behind the glass wall of where they were keeping Lincoln. "Though, I must say him shaving off his hair, was a great move. It makes him look so much more badass…" Jasper continued babbling.

"Griffin, come with me." Bellamy motioned her to follow him into the interrogation room. It seemed fair since she was the one who had found him. Yet, she had a feeling that he had been stalling. As if he wanted to be found all along.

She was standing behind Blake as he settled down by the table. The suspect in question was chained to his chair, which in turn was bolted to the floor. He was good, so they could not to take any chances.

Lincoln looked straight at Blake. "You are a new face."

"I take it, considering you are sitting in here, _chained_, that you are Lincoln." Bellamy simply answered.

"My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not too much bad." He said with a smirk.

Bellamy chose to ignore the last comment. Looking behind him, Lincoln caught Clarke's face and said:

"Ah, fancy seeing you here, Blondie." Lincoln winked at Clarke. She completely ignored him and crossed her arms across her chest instead.

"Rodrigo Montes de Oca, also known as the top assassin, Lincoln. I can see why you changed your name though, it's quiet a handful. Don't you agree, Griffin?" Bellamy started as he was going through Lincoln's file.

"And that's all we got on you. Your name, if that's even your real name. Would you care to share some more of your oh-so-mysterious bio?" Bellamy leaned back in his chair, acting like this was any other interrogation, that Lincoln was not _the_ Lincoln.

"Ah. But where would the fun be in that?" Lincoln replied casually.

This could take a while, Clarke thought to herself. Two alphas in a confined glass box, she better had to be ready to intervene.

"Fun? How about you get exactly 3 seconds before I go old fashion on that pretty face of yours. I'd hate to disfigure that infamous face covering all the wanted posters." Said Bellamy who had at some point moved in closer to Lincoln. Leaning over the table which separated them, the tip of his nose was barely inches away from nudging Lincoln's.

"You know what, _mate_," Lincoln said without even acknowledging the threatening tone of Blake"this would all have been more civilized had I simply been invited in. And you know, without the extra heavy accessories." Indicating his chains.

Blake heaved a heavy sigh, retreating back onto his chair.

"Why are you here, Lincoln?" he asked tiredly.

"Good, god! Why do people keep asking me that?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Enlighten us then." Bellamy said coolly.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Raven grabbed Bellamy's arm, forcing him to stop. Damn, she was quick.

"Like I said, Lincoln will be joining our team. Effective immediately." Bellamy hissed under his breath.

It was hard controlling his temper. He couldn't believe what kind of deal the psycho struck with the higher ups, warranting him a safe haven. Here. In his team. This was all messed up. The dude abducted his sister for Christ's sake!

"Hey, I know this is messed up, Bellamy. But you need to calm yourself." Raven tried to look into his eyes, but he kept avoiding her.

"Bellamy, look at me! This is not the time to lash out like some teenage boy. You always had our back, it's time we got yours." Raven winked and smiled. It was hard not to mirror her expression when she had been so sincere. Fine, whatever happens now, they were a team.

* * *

Clarke could not believe it. Lincoln, one of the world's most dangerous man, was going to be her co-worker. What kind of messed up reality was this? Looking over at Blake as he announced the news, she could tell that he was fighting with inner demons. His voiced was strained, no doubt holding back the anger, whereas his eyes were screaming off injustice. He left as soon as he had made the announcement. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Shocked really. Clarke wanted to talk to Blake. There must be a good reason to all this craziness.

When she rounded the corner she saw him.

"Hey, Blake.." but he was not alone. Out of habit, she edged herself behind a shelf.

He was with Raven, _again_. She had noticed that these two were closer than the rest of the team, well, excluding Collins' relationship with Blake. Looking at them now, it seemed like Raven was trying to calm him down. Again, she was touching him. Raven had not come across as the touchy-friendly type of person. There was something distinctively intimate with the way they were interacting. Clarke wondered if there was something between these two. Figuring whatever questions she had could wait, Clarke left the pair silently – ignoring a dangerous feeling growing inside her.

* * *

"Hey!" Clarke ignored him. Panting, she gave the sandbag a few more hits.

"You know, there's something awfully familiar with this situation." Collins continued.

Stilling her sandbag. She turned around, unwrapping her hands.

"What do you want, Collins?" Clarke was in no mood for another idiot.

"Fine. I give up." Raising his hands in surrender he smiled. "I just wanted to ask you when you're off the clock."

"And you care because?"

"Well, considering all the shit that has been going on around here lately, I suddenly got this urge for a drink. But of course drinking alone is such a bore, and you my fair lady, are too pretty to be locked up in here with this old sad-looking, bag-thing on a Friday night." He said with a grimace.

Taking a few gulps from her water bottle she eyed him. Medium tall, fair skinned, blue eyed and a ridiculous amount of hair. Sighing, she put her water bottle away and looked at him real hard before saying:

"Are you asking me out?" Clarke inquired in disbelief.

"That I am, princess."

Clarke resumed to kick the sandbag. When it was time for a break, she turned around.

"What about Octavia?" she asked him.

"What about Octavia?" Collins asked rather genuine.

"Stop the chase, bad boy. You know I saw you guys." Clarke's tone clearly said, _don't you fuck with me now._

"Ah, that wasn't anything. You've got nothing to worry about. I've known Octavia as long as I've known Bellamy. Trust me, she's like a sister to me."

"That's not the point. Look, you seem like a nice guy, but I'm serious, I cannot be just one of your one night stands Collins. I've got better things to do." She was about to turn her back to him again when he grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't ever do that." Clarke hissed.

Collins released her instantly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Honestly." Instead he tried to plea with his eyes. "Look, I may not look like it, but I can be one-girl type of guy. I just haven't met the one. That is, until now."

Rolling her eyes at the cheesy pick up line, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

"When do I pick you up?"

"How about a quarter to never?"

"Great. See you in 1 hour." And he left her looking smug.

Clarke let out her frustration by landing a solid punch on the sandbag. _Damnation_.

* * *

She could not believe it. Here she was, at a bar, with none other than the elf prince himself. Even more, she could not believe she had spent the last 45 minutes roaming through her meagre closet. She was never going to admit it, but she hadn't been on a proper date before. There had been men in her life, yes. But dates? No. Dating meant they wanted to know you. Clarke was not ready for that just yet, if ever. In the end, she had decided for a pair of dark skinny jeans with a cream chiffon blouse. Because she was not on duty, she even opted for a pair of brown heeled ankle boots. She had no idea on what to do with either her hair or face. Make-up and hair had not been on the priority list of Kane's super soldier schedule. So she simply left her face bare and loosened her braid. It had been a while since her hair breathe freely. It felt good to not have the usual tension on her scalp from her braid. Apparently, she was doing it right judging by the looks Collins was giving her when he came and picked her up. She has never been vain, but it felt good that she could generate that effect on men.

Fingering her drink she tried to think of a reason of why Lincoln had been pardoned. The dude had a list of felonies as big as Collin's mouth. Still in thought, she had not realized that Collins was talking to her.

"Earth to Clarke, do you copy?" He was waving his hand before her eyes.

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said, I know who you really are, Clarke Griffin."

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it from the delinquent psychiatrist." Clarke challenged raising her eyebrow.

"You mean, world-class shrink?" Collins raised his eyebrow in reply.

That was it, she could not help it. She blurted and started to laugh.

"What would you know, she can laugh." This made Clarke laugh even more.

When they both have calmed themselves, Clarke got curious.

"So what is it you propose you know about me_, professor_?" She said barely containing another fit.

He went quiet, fingering his glass and looked right into her eyes.

"You are a beautiful woman, Clarke. You are strong and could probably beat the life out of every guy in this bar. But that's not who you really are. You are guarded. And there's only one reason for people to act like that." he said quietly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You know what? This was a bad idea." Clarke was about to leave when he held down her hand.

"Unhand me."

"Clarke, listen to me. I don't know what kind of hell you've been through, but I can tell that you are still hurting. And someone capable of feeling hurt is capable of love. I'm not going anywhere." Releasing her, he went back to his drink.

Clarke did not know what to say to that. She simply turned her back to him and left the bar.

* * *

Bellamy was in deep thoughts. He was still trying to cope with the idea of having that sick bastard on his team. Finishing his fourth whisky, he was just about to ask the bartender for another when a flash of blonde crossed his line of view.

Holding up the door, Finn was smiling like a kid. They settled themselves at the other end of the bar, and he took in her entire body. She was not wearing black. She still wore those tight jeans that she preferred, but her top was some kind of ivory colour which suited her skin-tone. The cut of the top did nothing but highlight the generous curves on her upper body. Nothing Finn would not appreciate. She had her hair down. It was the first time, he's ever seen her so carefree. She was still wearing that stone face, but her body seemed to be less tense. He observed the couple for a while. Finn seemed to do most of the talking but then both of them started to laugh. He was surprised. Her laugh was so genuine and innocent. She sounded like the girl she was supposed to be. Bellamy could not help but look at those sapphire eyes lighting up as she was laughing. Darn, she was so damn beautiful.

Shaking his head, he asked for another glass. What was wrong with him? He had encouraged Finn to pursue her. Besides, Finn was his best buddy. He would never cross that line. Hell, Finn had been everything but a brother to him all these years.

But Clarke Griffin intrigued him. She was different. She did not respond to his flirtatious attitude. She always had her head in the game, always did her best, no matter what the task was. He admired that about her, she would always slay her demons. Unlike him. A _coward,_ running whenever things got rough. He was about to take another sip of his drink, when he noticed that there was trouble in paradise.

Clarke was standing up, looking annoyed and ready to leave. Finn grabbed her hand. He told her something and the second he released her she was already halfway to the door.

Time to do fulfil his best friend role. Walking towards Finn, he simply sat down.

"She hates me." Finn stated without looking up from his glass.

"She's a handful, alright."

"But she's amazing."

"She's certainly looks great walking away from you."

"Oh, shut up." Finn smiled and gave Bellamy a friendly shove.


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX**

"What's good here, ladies?" Lincoln asked as he went through the limited menu of the dinner.

"Dunno. First time." Raven looked around the dinner for any suspicious movements.

"Oh look they've got pudding! I wonder if it's canned or homemade…" Lincoln continued to talk to himself.

Clarke simply ignored the man. If she could choose it, she would be as far away from this psychopath as possible.

"You know, I don't understand you Americans. Why do you call a scone a biscuit? Imagine my face when I realized they had biscuits on the breakfast menu. And now imagine when they gave me scones instead."

"Do indulge me."

"Oh, nothing, some screaming and a whole bunch of blood. A lot of blood, actually." He said offering a sinister smile. "You know, the sight of blood separates people, the weak from the strong. Whilst the weak ones shy away from the sight of blood, the strong ones simply get stronger. They revel at the sight of blood."

"Are you trying to tell us that you are a big bad wolf or something? Should we bow to you in fear then?" He was getting the better of Raven's temperament.

"Easy, darling. You've got me all wrong. I'm not trying to play you. I'm trying to prepare you. I've seen plenty of soldiers trained, since they left their diapers, to kill without much of a blink. Yet, when they look into the eyes of their enemies they freeze and end up dead on the battlefield."

The silence that followed got interrupted by the sudden call on Clarke's phone. Before she could answer, Lincoln took the phone from her and answered:

"You've gotten to the Charlie's Angels Assassination Squad, you're speaking with Bosley. " he said it with a wink.

Raven dropped her mouth open, meanwhile Clarke looked around the room to see if anyone had heard him.

"Bloody hell…" Clarke let out.

* * *

"That's it. I don't care what my orders are. I'm out of here." Raven tried running past Bellamy.

"Raven, stop!"

"No. there's no fucking way I'm going to stay under the same roof with that psychopath!" She screamed. "Bellamy, you weren't there. He liked it. He fucking loves to make them suffer." She was staring around hysterical.

"Listen to me! I'm not liking this any better than you. But we need you here. You may be an ass, but whatever is going on in that pretty head of yours, we need it. Back to work. Ok?"

"Fine. You owe me one, Blake."

And with that, Raven left. Standing there, Bellamy pulled his hand through his hair. Damn, with all the stuff that's been going on, he had forgotten to get a hairdressing appointment. That needed to be fixed. Before he knows it, he would make Finn run for his money. Bellamy had always been a bit embarrassed about his hair. The curls were manageable when cropped, but any longer and they would go wild. And no one was going to witness that.

"You know, I can help you with that." The princess' voice came from behind. He had been so lost in thought about his damn curls that he had not realised her presence until she was right next to him.

Things were a bit weird between them. It had been weeks since their argument in his office and since they had been living this double life together. At day, she was his shadow, following him everywhere, at nights, she plotted to save the realm with him. They never said anything about their fight, simply gotten into a wordless temporary truce. It was a bit stiff and it sure as hell was nowhere near friendship, but something.

"You've got any confidence?" Bellamy asked.

"Shut up and follow me." She led the way and Bellamy, for once, was the one who trailed behind her. First time being her shadow.

* * *

"Hey, you do realise that I trust you with my livelihood right now, right?" Blake was moving around in his chair, making it terribly hard for Clarke to not cut herself accidently, let alone crop his hair. "This face only looks good with my hair, they are a package." he continued.

"Shut up, Blake. And sit still. I swear to God if you move your head one more time, I'm going to make you look like Lincoln."

"Okay, okay. But will you tell me? When did you learn to be a hairdresser between all that bodyguard training of yours?"

"Well, growing up with an ex agent who only cared about combats made me a bit creative."

"_Creative_ huh? Is that so…" Choosing to ignore his implications, Clarke continued to take a section of hair, carefully cutting the locks, one by one.

"You know, you have really nice hair. It's almost like a girl's." Clarke joked.

Blake turned his head around to face her, forcing Clarke to stop cutting. Touching her forehead he asked:

"Are you alright, princess?" He said faking looking concerned. "Have I walked into an alternative universe, or did the princess just make joke?"

Removing his hand from her forehead, she scowled.

"What? I can be fun." She resumed attacking his hair.

"And I am Captain Hook." Bellamy retorted.

She hit him on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Bellamy asked, rubbing his head.

"For being an insensitive jerk."

"I guess I deserved that." He righted his position and Clarke went through his hair again.

"What about Finn? I heard you guys are dating." Bellamy asked casually.

Clarke stopped for a second, before she continued to chop off his hair.

"He can be a bit over the top sometimes, especially with that hair of his. But he's a good guy, really. He would never hurt you, you know. I always knew O had a thing for him. But I also knew that it was all one-sided, so you don't need to worry. "

"I'm done. What do you think?" Clarke held out a mirror.

"Hmm, I'd never guess this hair style would suit me, but surprisingly it does. Is there really anything you can't do, princess?" Bellamy asked as he admired his own reflection.

"How about you? Haven't you found that someone who's able to best the infamous Bellamy Blake?"

"Monogamy is not for me."

"Neither it was for Finn. But here you are, praising him like a proud father. You know, you guys are more similar than you think."

"Finn's different. He's a good man. I'm nowhere near good. Hell, he's the only reason I'm sane. Being with me, it's not easy. Not only would they be scrutinised by the entire world" he was still talking to his reflection. "but then there's this. "

"Bellamy, you are not the monster you a trying to paint yourself to be. "

"What the hell do you know? " He returned the mirror and started to walk away. But then he turned around and said:

"Bottom line is, I _can't_ be with someone I care about." and left the room.

* * *

"We are not sure, but this is Thomas Wilson. Amongst the list of crimes he's been involved in, drugs and prostitution seems to be his forte." Monty was reading up a file in the conference room.

The monitor showed a man in his late 30's, dark hair, blue eyes. Handsome. Well, a _handsome crook_, Bellamy corrected in his head.

"He likes to recruit the girls in person. And we just recently found out where." Pressing on a few keys on his tablet.

"Here." Showing a picture of a club, a club Bellamy knew very well.

"You've got to be kidding." Finn exclaimed.

"What am I missing here, mate?" Lincoln looked around.

"This is going to be a problem." Jasper said with a sigh.

"It's the club which both Finn and Captain here got themselves ported from." Monty offered.

"And there's no way they could go in with a disguise, the drawback of being famous I'm afraid." Raven finally said.

"Raven, Griffin and Lincoln. You get into the club. Girls, make sure to catch this bastard's attention. The plan is simple. We infiltrate his underground business and root out who he's working for." Bellamy said with a tired voice. Dealing with prostitution and human trafficking had always been tough on him. And looking into the man who was responsible for O's disappearance was enough to make his blood boil.

"Jasper and Monty, you guys give the girls whatever they need for this op. Finn, you do your magic and help the girls by steering their actions for tonight."

"Right, everyone. Get busy!" And they all went to do their tasks leaving Bellamy alone with Lincoln.

"I don't need to tell you what your job is tonight, do I?" Bellamy asked.

"Oh, please have some faith, mate. Who's better at playing me, than moi?" And he too left the room.

This better work better than last time, Bellamy thought grimly.

* * *

"You spotted him yet?" Clarke asked Raven under her breath. They were in the club, only this time Clarke was not here as a bodyguard.

When Octavia heard where she was heading, she went all hyper and wanted to help her to get ready. Clarke had admittedly asked for help. She did not really have anything to wear and her make-up skills were just sad.

"Nope. Tall, dark and handsome, how hard can it be really? Or so I thought. This place is filled with A-list celebs." Raven's voice was low in her earpiece. They had decided to split up to cover more ground.

The plan was to attract Wilson's attention, and then push Lincoln to vouch for them. Being known in this field, he would have enabled them an entry to the underground business. Of course, Wilson would have no idea. They were supposed to be stupid girls looking for fun in the wrong place, at the wrong time. However, this plan would not work if the main character was not even present.

"Oops, I'm sorry." A girl had run into Clarke and managed to spill her drink on Clarke's dress. Scratch that, Octavia's dress. Irritated, Clarke simply brushed off the girl's attempt to wipe it with tissues. She left for the bathroom trying to salvage the thing.

Standing over the sink she took a closer look at her reflection. Given the purpose, Clarke had decided that wearing a wig was the safest bet. Octavia had lent her a black wig, long black hair with a nice fringe. Applying some golden dust, a pair of lashes and bold eyeliner, had made her blue eyes stand out like a pair of sapphire. The soft peach coloured rouge gave her an unusual glow. Clarke was not used to any colours on her face, and was speechless at the difference. Octavia had finished off her masterpiece by simply dotting a hint of hot pink lipstick at the bosom of her lips. The effect was beautiful. Who would have known? Her lips looked like a newly blossomed spring flower. Parting her lips a bit would be enough to temp the most wooden man, Octavia had assured her. Clarke did not know about that.

_Leaving her room at last, she had almost run into Blake._

_"Ah. Don't stand on ceremony princess. If you wanted my embrace, simply ask for it." His low voice said._

_That insufferable…she shoved him hard._

_After taking a step back, he merely stared at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. She was used to being scrutinized by him, but this was on another level. Bracing herself, she looked right into those dark eyes of his._

_"Now, that's much better." Blake gestured over her body._

_"Don't get used to it." She said with less venom in it than she would have liked._

She still felt weird wearing this dress. Of all the colours, Octavia had chosen a red dress. It was a simple dress made of chiffon. One shouldered and snug around the waist. The rest was flowy, the light material shifted in the air as she moved. Wearing a pair of golden stilettos, Clarke liked the overall creation reflected in the mirror. Not that she would ever admit to it though.

Lost in thought, she did not see the other girl getting suspiciously closer until the napkin was up her nose. She tried to struggle, but whoever did this had dose the fabric with enough of chloroform to knock out a horse.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find Clarke?" Bellamy barked in the phone.

"She went to the ladies room, and when she didn't come out, I went in to check on her. But she wasn't there." Raven explained.

"Lincoln, what the hell is going on?"

"Calm down mate, blame it on incompetence all you want. But pointing fingers won't show us where Goldilocks is."

"Then, what do you suggest?"

Smiling Lincoln said;

"You really need to start trusting me, mate. We had a spat. I'm over it already. This whole ship is going down, unless you start trusting me. So what is it going to be, Captain? Sink or swim?"

"Just find her."

Bellamy hung up and threw his phone away.


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

"Wake up. Hey, wake up!" Someone slapped Clarke. _The hell_?

Opening her eyes, she realized she was lying on a sofa. Her hands bound together. She's got to stop waking up like this.

Still disoriented from the drug, she tried to sit up slowly.

"Careful love, you don't wanna rush it."

"Ugh, who are you, people?"

"We are angels, darling."

Shaking her head from the pounding headache to clear her vision, she realised she was facing two men. One that she was not particularly fond of, and the other was their target, Thomas Wilson. This was not on their plan but then again, there was no chance she would mess this up. Feigning ignorance she said:

"Angels?"

"Oh cut the crap, Lincoln. The girl is clearly confused by your British nonsense." Wilson rose from his seat and walked towards Clarke. Slowly and with a gentle hand, he holds her chin and tilts her head to face him.

"You have two choices, sweetheart. Join us, or die."

Clarke did not have to fake the fear. Swallowing, she carefully nodded.

"Fantastic." Lincoln clapped his hands together and rose.

"Wilson, let the others take the girl, you and I got business to make, mate."

Passing Clarke, he grabbed her bounded hands and raised them to his mouth. Placing a light kiss on her knuckles, he whispered:

"Snow White darling, behave now. Prince Charming _won't_ get your out on this one." And gave a pretty obvious wink.

It took all the strength in her to not roll her eyes. But the message was clear, Blake was already working on this. She better do her part as well.

* * *

"You've clearly got a death wish, or else you wouldn't be here."

He was sitting at the bar when Bellamy had spotted him. Without any pretense, he simply sat next to the man, placing an order.

"Stop swimming in circles. Let's decide on a course and set sail."

"Still sore about the whole ship analogy I see." Lincoln eyed him with one eye.

"How is she, _mate_?" So the psycho wanted to play. Well, let us play then, Bellamy thought.

"Perky, like a blonde angel of death."

"You do realize the situation, right? You just took part in a kidnapping." Bellamy continued to swirl his drink.

"Ah! That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" He dropped all pretenses and turned around to face Bellamy.

"Tell me something, mate. If a woman comes to you, and begs you to take her away. Is that kidnapping?"

Not breaking the eye contact, Bellamy took a shot of his drink. He placed the now empty glass on the bar. Inhaling, he rose and grabbed Lincoln by his collar.

"Listen to me. Right now, there's only me who stands in-between you and your one-way ticket to the gallows. So, be a nice bitch, and loose the attitude."

"Settle down, big boy. Or be sure, I will tear you limb from limb. And only then, when you're a writhing mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest. "

Bellamy released Lincoln, and out of habit he ran his hand through his hair. Only to realize that there barely was any left. Clarke had cropped it real short. Thinking of Clarke created an uneasy feeling in his chest. Last time Octavia had been in the hands of these thugs, it had taken her years to get better. He knew Clarke was strong, but how strong?

Suddenly Lincoln was smiling. Instead of a feeling of relief, Bellamy was sure the man had gone nuts.

"Let bygones, be bygones. Trust me, resentment gets old. It time we start talking logistics, mate."

Bloody hell, would he ever drop the ship analogies?

* * *

"You there, red dress. You're up next."

Clarke had been locked up in this locker type of room along with 6 other girls. She had been quiet, keeping to herself. Many of these girls were her own age, some even younger. Bet they regretted getting in the club with a fake ID. No one had dared to cry or attempt to escape. They were all petrified. Clarke swore to herself to beat the crap of the guy behind all this.

They took her to the back entrance. There, a black car was waiting for her. In the car, they put a hood on her, so she could not see where they were heading. If she had wanted, she could escape here and now. The security was lack, there was only the driver and her guard, who was sitting next to her. But this part of the mission has been in accordance to the plan. So she simply pretended to be one of those girls back in the locker room. Trying her hardest to not cry, letting out a few whimpering sounds and unstoppable shaking.

When they removed the hood, she was sitting in some fancy hotel room. Her guard removed the zip ties around her wrists. Clarke wasted no seconds to rub the part where the zip ties had left chafe marks on her skin. Sitting there on the bed, she simply waited. No doubt, this was all part of the prostitution process. She could not attack her next visitor without raising any alarm. She had to take care of it discretely.

* * *

The door finally clicked open. With her heart beating so hard, she forced herself to take a deep breath.

"She's all yours. Enjoy your evening, sir."

And the door closed and you could hear the little melody signalling that it now was not only shut, but also locked.

Bracing herself, and clenching the hem of her dress, she waited for the man to make his entrance.

"Relax, Princess. It's only me, your very own Prince Charming."

"Blake! What the hell? What's going on here?" Clarke had been so tensed. When she saw those unmistakably dark locks, she cried out in pure astonishment.

"I know you are a bit sleepy princess, but I'm here to offer a dashing rescue of course." Bellamy raised his hand in the air, looking innocent.

Relaxing, Clarke made herself sink back to the bed. In her surprise she had moved from the bed grabbing the next near thing she thought could be used as a weapon. Looking down she realized she was holding a pillow. Annoyed by his damn fucking attitude, she aimed her pillow at his face, hoping to wipe that god annoying smirk off his face.

"Quite hostile, aren't we?"

Bellamy's laughing voice could be heard under the muffled pillow. Her aim had been true, but the bastard caught it before it had done any real damage. Well, as much damage as pillow can make.

"Oh cut the crap, Blake. Honestly, what the hell is going on?"

Clarke was lying on her back. She was tired and hid her eyes underneath her forearm. She could feel the bed resisting to some more pressure. He was sitting next to her. On the bed. Rolling her eyes mentally. she waited for his reply.

"Like I said princess, before you rudely interrupted me with this.." He held out the mock inspecting the pillow. "pillow?"

They both looked at the pillow for some time. Clarke grabbed it and threw it away. Only this time, she had not really aimed properly, and the pillow hit a vase, knocking the contents out to the floor.

"Oops."

They both started to laugh uncontrollably. It took a few moments before either of them was back to being sane.

"You really think I'd leave you alone in this situation, Clarke?" Blake suddenly asked softly.

She went quiet for some time before answering.

"Yes."

"And let you have all the fun?"

Smiling, Clarke used her elbow to raise her head, and looked at him.

"Jealous?" she mocked him.

"I'm winning you over, I can feel it." He replied with a smug expression.

"Would you stop doing that?" Clarke went back to stare at the ceiling.

"Do what?" Faking innocence and smirking at the same time.

Good lord, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You know what I mean." She refused to look at his stupid face anymore and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"How about a trade-off princess? I stop doing whatever you find so annoying, and you stop calling me Blake?"

Clarke rose herself into a sitting position. Looking at him seriously, she said.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Blake this, Blake that. My entire family is called Blake. You call Raven, Jasper and Monty by their first name. It is a bit unfair, don't you think?"

"Fine. But you promise me, no more smirking." Here he almost started to laugh again.

"I'm serious."

Putting his hands in the air, he said:

"Scout's honour."

"So Blake, explain to me why are you here?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Princess, you are breaking the rules here."

"Pardon me. Why are you here, _Bellamy_?" Clarke managed to hiss between her teeth.

"Not so hard, was it?" Bellamy said lightly.

"Bellamy!"

"So, things did not go as planned. When Raven discovered that you were missing. Lincoln realized what had happened. He pretended to be his old self, though I'd say he never left the crook out of his character. Either way, we managed to trick Wilson in believing that the infamous Bellamy Blake felt like trying something new. And here I am. Enjoying my time with a damn fine hooker." He said smiling at her.

The first hit took him by surprise, knocking him down the bed. He caught her wrist the second time she tried to punch him again.

"Good form," He said and flipped over so that she was the one on her back. "but not good enough." And there it was, that damn smirk of him. She guessed it was an impossible request after all.

Without blinking or showing any discomfort by having Bellamy Blake in such close proximity, she asked:

"For how long?"

Smiling, he replied:

"The entire night."

They kept looking at each other. Being this close to his face, she could probably count his freckles if she wanted to. With the hand that did not cage her wrist, he slowly removed her wig. Picking up a golden lock, he gently removed it from her face. He then started to lean in closer only to stop by the hollow of her neck and whispered:

"You know, normally I'd enjoy doing other enjoyable activities, with a woman on her back."

Clarke's heart stopped beating for a second or two. But then she realized who was on top of her and what kind of situation they were in. Using all her strength, she pushed Bellamy away.

"Clarke, one day or another, you will learn to trust me." Bellamy heaved, still on his back where Clarke had pushed him to.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

I beg your pardon in advance for any typos or errors, the drill is me writing this story, angel Mon does the beta:ing (but she has a life too), and me beta:ing her beta:ed work. However, I put my trust in my precious friend and hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Fluff is not my strongest suit, but I tried.

Right, I've been a bit quiet lately, simply because I've been drowning with life - and that's all there is. Yet, because I love you guys, I've been posting rather frequently lately, **however, **I'm sad to announce that that it all you're going to get for the rest of the month. Because I'm going on a well-deserved holiday! YAAAAY! And even better, moi is leaving cold, rainy Europe for sunny California!

Until then guys, and do leave your thoughts before you check out ;)

Cheers,


End file.
